Welcome To The Future
by Shanna1
Summary: Sequel to Unapologise - Rachel and Puck navigate the years after High School.
1. Chapter 1

Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets and he walked up the path to Rachel's house and rang the bell.

"Not the pizza guy." Rachel said when she opened the door.

"No." Puck had a bemused smile. "I guess you're busy."

"Kurt and Mercedes are here for a girl's night." Rachel explained. "I'm sure I told you earlier."

"I probably forgot. It can wait. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head.

"Noah what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. It can wait. Besides at least we know if you ever get to play _Elphaba_ you look good in green. Have fun."

"Oh my." Rachel shut the door and her hands went to her face where she was still wearing a green face mask. "Why didn't you tell me I still had this on?"

"We thought you knew." Mercedes said.

"And Puck didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p>Puck was waiting for Rachel when she arrived at his house the next morning.<p>

"Hey." He kissed her hello. "Let's go for a walk."

"Is everything ok Noah?" Rachel asked as she took his hand and they walked towards the park near his house.

"Yeah."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"You said you wanted to talk. That's usually a predicator of a bad conversation."

"I'm not breaking up with you." He assured her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You know you've been on my back about apply to college."

"Of course, Noah you should really apply you're in the top ten percent of our class now." Rachel repeated the line she had been using on him since the start of the school year.

"I did. I got my acceptance letter to Boston University yesterday."

"You got in to college? Noah I'm so proud of you."

"Mom can't afford to send me to college out of state, or in state for that matter."

"Noah I'm sure there is a scholarship we can apply for you. We should go back to your place and do some research."

"I got a scholarship." He interrupted. "The Navy are going to pay for me to go to college if I serve five years when I graduate."

"I'm so proud of you." Rachel hugged and kissed him.

"You heard the Navy part right?"

"Noah, you got into college all by yourself. You figured out a way to pay for it, you have a job when you graduate; you're getting out of Lima just like you always wanted. I'm so proud of you." She kissed him again. "What did your Mom say when you told her? Did she start calling everyone she knows?"

"I haven't told her yet." He admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to tell you first. You're the one who has always believed in me unconditionally. You had no doubt that I could make it out of here."

"Noah, your mom believes in you. Let's go and tell her."

"Ok." He conceded.

"I'm taking you to Breadstix to celebrate." Rachel paused. "You know there is another benefit of you going to school in Boston?"

"What's that?"

"It's less than a ninety minute flight from New York to Boston." Rachel pointed out.

"That's just about enough time for a booty call." He kissed her. "I have to leave three weeks after we graduate."

"I guess we have to spend what little time we have of the summer together. Let's go and tell your mom."

TBC

A/N: A short start but the next scene had to be on it's own.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school year, another win at Nationals and graduation came and went very quickly it soon came time for Noah to leave.

"Daddy, I'm going to Noah's to help him finish packing. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel opened the door to be surprised to find Puck stood there about to knock. "Noah I was just coming to your house."

"I know. I wanted to talk to you about something first. Can we take a walk?" He requested.

"Ok." Rachel closed the door behind them. The two of them walked in silence. "Noah if you want to break up with me just tell me."

"Why do you keep thinking I want to break up with you? I love your crazy ass and you're stuck with me."

"I love you too, but you wanted to talk and you're being all fidgety."

"You've spent too much time with Brittany." Puck pointed out.

"I know her logic was starting to make sense." She paused. "If you're not breaking up with me what's wrong?"

"I need to figure out how to say this can we just walk?"

"Ok." They walked for a while before Noah blurted out what he wanted to say stopping Rachel dead in her tracks. "What did you just say?"

"Marry me?" He looked at her.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth rapidly trying to form a coherent thought.

"Come on Rach, you have to say something here."

"Noah, we're 18. We just graduated high school; you're leaving for college tomorrow."

"That's a no." He guessed sounding disappointed.

"No." Rachel replied.

"So that's a yes?" He sounded a little more optimistic.

"No."

"I'm confused." He was starting to think he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"It's an ask me when we graduate and I'll say yes."

"So it's a yes in four years?"

"If you like you can think of it as being engaged to be engaged." Rachel suggested.

"Then you should probably have this." He pulled a yellow plastic star ring out of his pocket. "I was going to give you this until I can save up for a proper one."

"It's perfect." Rachel smiled. "We should probably keep this between us our very Jewish parents would have us in front of a Rabbi faster than you could blink."

"Deal. Just between us."

"Although if any blondes hit on you you can tell them you're engaged."

"Only blondes? So I'm fine to do what I want with red heads and brunettes' right?"

"Noah!" Rachel chastised.

"Trust me the only girl I want is you. Hang on the only people I can tell we're engaged is random strangers?"

"Noah I would say yes in a heartbeat but I want to give you an out if you want it, you're going to college things might change."

"They won't change. You're stuck with me for life."

"Yes, but keep asking just to make sure." She kissed him.

They continued to walk holding hands.

"Not that it wasn't a lovely proposal Noah but what suddenly brought this on?"

"I had a dream."

"A dream?" Rachel repeated.

"I had a dream before you came through my window in a white nightgown. It's why I gave you the slushee."

"Tell about this dream."

"Mom had dragged me to Temple and I was wearing a suit and this really ugly pink tie Kurt insisted I wear for some reason. Then you started walking towards me in the huge white dress which I'm pretty sure could house ten people and we got married. It woke me up and the more I thought about it the better idea it sounded. It doesn't hurt to ask right?"

"No it doesn't." Rachel agreed with a smile. "Despite being a self-declared badass you are a sappy romantic at heart Noah Puckerman."

"Don't tell anyone you'll ruin my rep." He kissed her. "Just promise me you won't make me wear a pink tie."

"I promise. I do have another question though."

"What's that?"

"Does this mean I get to shave off your Mohawk?" Puck had been leaving it to the last minute.

"Yes." He conceded.

"We should go and finish your packing." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm packed."

"I made a checklist of everything you need to make sure you take without, I'm sure you've forgotten anything."

"Unless I can smuggle you in in my suitcase I'm good."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

That evening they were having a going away party for Puck.

"Come and dance with me." Rachel caught up with Puck midway through the party.

"Let me find somewhere to put this." He indicated the cup in his hand. Rachel grabbed it and downed the contents. "You know that was pure vodka."

"I thought it needed orange juice."

"You're going to be hammered as soon as it kicks in. You're going to have to stay at my house tonight."

"Why would that be any different to the last few weeks?" Rachel asked. Given that they only had a few weeks before Puck had to leave they had gone on a road trip they had only gotten home two days before.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Me too. Now dance before I start falling over."

* * *

><p>"How drunk is Rachel?" Finn and Mike came up to Puck who was watching as Rachel danced with Santana and Brittany.<p>

"Hammered. I'm taking her home as soon as I can get her to stop dancing."

"You're ditching your party?" Mike thought it was a bad idea.

"You guys wanted a party. I had other plans since I'm not going to see Rachel for a couple months."

"You really think you came make this work long distance?"

"We're both too stubborn to give up on a good thing because of a couple hundred miles. Besides its Rachel she had a detailed plan of how this will work. There were diagrams." He glanced back over at Rachel. "I should get her out of here before she starts taking her clothes off."

"You're not going to say goodbye to everyone?" Finn asked.

"Goodbyes suck and it's not like I'm never going to see you again. I'll be home every break we get."

"Good luck with the whole college thing." Finn gave him a man hug.

"Stop being such a pussy." Puck told him. "You know how to email."

"Hit me up on Facebook." Mike requested.

"I'm out of here before this turns into the last episode of Oprah."

"Have you seen Puck?" Quinn asked Finn fifteen minutes later.

"He left." Finn replied.

"What?"

"He says goodbyes suck and to tell everyone he'll see them at winter break."

"We've known him since we were kids and he can't say goodbye?"

"I think he's more concerned about how much it's going to suck for him to say goodbye to Rachel and how they're going to work it out long distance."

* * *

><p>Puck carried Rachel into the house; she hadn't passed out just simply fallen asleep. His mother was still up, he gave her a look.<p>

"Since it's your last night at home ok. But make sure you all drink plenty of water before you sleep."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too my baby boy."

Puck woke up at five thirty, he lay watching Rachel sleeping next to him for a while before he reached out and ran a finger down her cheek and let over and gently kissed her.

"Hey." He whispered as her eyes flickered open.

"Hi."

"How's the head?"

"Ok." She whispered back.

"Good." He kissed her and pulled her closer.

"I'm not having sex with you with your mom and sister in the house." She stated adamantly.

"Right." He kissed the spot just below her ear that made her tremble.

"Ok but you have to keep quiet."

"Babe you're the one who likes to scream." He reminded her.

"What happened to my dress?" Rachel realised as Puck's had ran up her thigh that she was only dressed in her underwear.

"It's all you would let me take off last night and you'd only let me do that because you didn't want it to wrinkle. But I don't think you need it right now."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Puck had finished loading his stuff into the back of his truck. He was going to drive to Boston stopping overnight so he would be there for orientation at nine the following morning.<p>

"Hey be good and stay away from boys." Puck hugged his sister.

"I love you Noah." Sarah held him tight.

"I love you too. Even if you are a brat most of the time. Call me if you need me to come and beat someone up for you."

He moved onto his mother.

"I'm so proud of you, I want you to enjoy every minute of it. I also want you to behave yourself and call me at least every other Sunday because I do not want to have to find out what is going on in your life from Facebook or Twitter."

"I love you too Mom." He hugged her.

"I love you bubi,"

He finally moved to Rachel.

"Hey." He whispered pulling her tightly against him. "I love you more than anything I want you to remember that."

"I love you too Noah."

"And I'm keeping my promise."

"You know I could come with you. Keep you company on the drive?" She offered.

"We talked about this. I'll call you every day and you're going to come and see me before you go to New York."

"I know." She whispered. "I knew this was coming I just didn't think it would get here this quickly."

"I know babe." They took another few minutes to say goodbye before Puck got in his truck and drove off.

"You know you're always welcome here." Puck's mother came and wrapped her arm around. "In fact I think you should come to dinner once a week."

"I'd like that." Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek. "I got a job helping teach at a musical theatre camp just outside of town for the rest of the summer. I know Sarah didn't have plans I was hoping she'd like to come, it won't cost anything."

Sarah came over and hugged her.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt and Blaine were debating which movie to go and see when Kurt's cell phone rang.<p>

"It's Rachel." He looked at the caller id then answered. "Hey diva, I guess he's gone."

"_Yes." _Her voice was cracking.

"How are holding up?"

"_I was doing ok until he sent me a text tell me he loves me and he's missing me already."_

"What do you need? Ice-cream?"

"_And Judy."_

"Blaine and I will be right there." He assured her hanging up. "We have to go to Rachel's."

"Is she ok?" Blaine asked.

"She's not handling Puck leaving as well as she thought she would. She needs lots of ice-cream and Judy Garland films. "

"As long as it's not the Wizard of Oz."

"We just need to keep her out of her sweats and stop her from wallowing." Kurt paused. "You don't have to come I can call Mercedes."

"A Judy Garland marathon is fine by me." Blaine squeezed his hand. "Let's go."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Puck nervously waited at the arrivals gate of Logan International for Rachel to deplane. He hadn't seen her since June, even though they talked at least once a day and were constantly having video chats on Skype. It was now the middle of August and Rachel was coming to spend a week in Boston before she meet her parents in New York the following Saturday to go to Orientation. Puck's summer program had finished the day before and he was going to be assigned the same dorm room when classes officially started in just over a week so he didn't have to move his stuff. He hadn't had a roommate so Rachel staying wasn't an issue.

There was a wolf whistle from behind him he instantly recognised.

"You know my girlfriend wouldn't approve." He turned around.

"I'm sure she'll get over it." Rachel smiled. "You know I was expecting a much more dramatic welcome."

"How about this?" He kissed her picking her up and spinning her around.

"I think we'll have to work on it. I missed you so much."

"I miss you too Rach." He kissed her again. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed her bag from where she had dropped it.

"So how do you like living in Boston?"

"I love it. You'll love it too there is so much I want to show you."

"We have plenty of time; I'm going to be visiting a lot over the next four years."

"Good because I really want to get you out of that dress." He whispered in her ear.

"And I owe Kurt five bucks."

"What?" He was confused.

"I bet me that it would take you less than five minutes to tell me you want me to get naked."

"I think it's supposed to go 'that's a nice dress, but it would look better on my bedroom floor'." Puck supplied.

"I just bet it would." She kissed him. "That's a lot better than the guy sat next to me on the plane could come up with."

"He was hitting on you?" Puck glanced around for the guy despite not knowing what he looked like.

"I told him I had a fiancé who could kick his ass so he went back to watching his movie."

"Fiancé huh?" Puck smirked.

"You haven't changed your mind have you?" Rachel asked.

"No. It's just the first time you've said it."

"Well I do have a plastic star ring to prove it." She kissed him and then whispered in his ear. "I took my underwear off before we landed."

"Let's go." He yanked her hand causing Rachel to giggle.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they were sat on the floor of Puck's dorm room eating cold pizza. Rachel was dressed in one of Puck's t-shirts and Puck in only his jeans.<p>

"So tell me what else I've missed." Puck asked.

"We talk every day you know everything."

"There must be something you haven't told me."

"There is something I forgot." Rachel got up and walked over to her bag. Puck watched as the hem of his shirt rose up as she bent over. "Here." She handed him a large brown envelope.

"What is it?"

"A care package."

"Don't they usually come in a box with cookies?" Puck asked.

"I think you'll like this." Rachel sat back down as he tore the envelope open.

"An i-Tunes gift card."

"From Mr Schue. He got us all one. He said we should use them to expand our musical horizons and remember where we came from. There were the favours at the wedding last week."

"It's about time he and Ms Pillsbury got married. Shame I missed it."

"She did look beautiful especially since therapy helped her with her germophobia."

"A Starbucks gift card?"

"That's from Finn and Quinn they thought you might need some help staying awake for class."

"Two CDs?"

"One is from me. I made a playlist over the summer of songs I wanted to share with you so I burned it to the CD."

"And the other?"

"From Sarah, it has a copy of the musical we put on at the end of camp and so other little videos she made for you. We spent the day going around Lima filming random things."

"A gift certificate for a place I've never heard of."

"It's a restaurant here in Boston. Blaine says it's amazing so my dads got us the gift certificate they thought we could have a nice meal out."

"Of course Blaine has been to Boston."

"He came here to look at Harvard."

"He's going to Yale." Puck reminded her.

"That's because Kurt got into Southern Connecticut State. So they are both going to be in New Haven."

"I still can't believe he gave up going to Harvard just because Kurt got into a school in a different state."

"You wanted Blaine to be here in Boston?" Rachel asked.

"No, I just meant that he gave up the option for the sake of a two hour drive."

"And why did you pick to go to a school on the East Coast?" Rachel inquired.

"Because here was the only place that would give a scholarship because I have a criminal record."

"So if they had given you a scholarship you would have gone to school in California or Washington State?"

"No, because being an entire continent away from you is way too far." He tugged on his shirt so she ended up in his lap. "Let me demonstrate what I wouldn't be able to do."

"If you demonstrate much more I'm not going to be able to walk." Rachel pointed out.

"Then my dastardly plan will have worked and I can keep you as my sex slave." He kissed her.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to wait with me." Rachel was in the queue to check in for her flight to New York.<p>

"I want to." He had her bag in his hand.

When it was Rachel's turn she handed her ticket to the woman, then she saw Puck hand her a ticket too.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking in." Puck replied. "You didn't think I'd let you go to your first day of college without me did you?"

"You're coming with me?" Rachel was surprised; when Puck nodded she kissed him.

"Noah where are you going to sleep?" Rachel realised while they waited to board the plane.

"You're dads got two hotel rooms. I didn't think you'd kick me out of bed."

"Noah my dads…" She trailed off trying to figure out how to word it.

"Rach they know we're having sex."

"What? How?"

"Where do they think you slept this week or when we went on our road trip?"

"Oh…" She buried her face against his chest to hide her blushes. Puck smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"And they point blank asked me."

"What?" Rachel pulled back and looked at him in shock.

"The day before your eighteenth birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's a conversation I want to forget ever happened."

"I'm never going to be able to look at them again."

"Hey after tomorrow you don't have to see them until we go home for Thanksgiving." He pointed out. "And I got over it just about."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel hurried back to her room she was dressed in a towel after getting back late from her dance class. Her computer beeped and she hit the button the connected the video call.

"_Nice outfit."_ Puck smirked on the other end.

"Give me a minute to change." Rachel requested.

"_But I like the towel." _He protested

Rachel returned a minute later in a t-shirt and jeans.

"So how has your day gone?" Rachel asked.

"_It was starting to look up."_ He smiled_. "And then you changed_."

"Sorry." She apologised. "I got back late."

"_How was class?"_

"Exhausting but I love it. How about you?"

"_It's nothing like high school."_

"And you can't go and sleep in the nurse's office either." Rachel pointed out.

"_True."_

"Tell me about your day." For twenty minutes they discussed their classes and the people they had met.

"Hey Rachel have you seen my pink sweater?" Rachel's roommate Caitlin walked in. "Sorry." She apologised when she saw Rachel was talking to someone.

"That's ok. Caitlin this is Noah, Noah my roommate Caitlin." Rachel made introductions.

"_Hey." _Noah greeted her.

"Hey." Caitlin echoed.

"Your sweater was in with my laundry so I washed it and put it back in your closet." Rachel answered her questioned.

"Thanks." Caitlin grabbed her sweater and was gone again.

"_So that's Caitlin. Huh." _Puck commented.

"She's really nice when you get to know her."

"_I thought you told me nice was a bad word."_

"I've only known her a couple of weeks but we're getting there."

"_Are you still coming to visit on Friday?"_

"I'll email you my flight information." Rachel confirmed.

They continued to talk for another ten minutes before they reluctantly disconnected.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about interrupting earlier." Caitlin apologised as they were getting ready for bed later.<p>

"It's ok."

"So was that your boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." Rachel corrected, she was getting more comfortable with the way it sounded.

"You're getting married? I didn't see a ring." She glanced at Rachel's left hand.

"I told him not to buy me one until we graduate."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Boston University. He's in the Navy ROTC program." Rachel paused. "If for any reason you speak to my fathers or anyone with the surname Puckerman other than Noah could you not mention the fact that we're engaged?"

"Your parents don't like him?" Caitlin guessed.

"No. They love him, but we're Jewish it seems to come with a genetic calling to get your children married off and having grandchildren as soon as possible."

"Ok. He is cute but you're only eighteen are you sure you want to marry your high school boyfriend? I mean we're in a city of millions."

"It took me a long time to figure out that difference between want and need. Noah is perfect for me even if I drive him crazy half the time. The whole picture yourself sitting on the porch swing fifty years from now. The only person I see is Noah. But my life has been like a soap opera for the whole of high school so it's nice to realise we work in the real world too."

"Everybody's life is like a soap opera in high school." Caitlin pointed out.

"Mine more than most. For starters Noah is my sister's father."

"He slept with your mom?" Caitlin was surprised.

"No."

"I think you've got some 'xplaining to do." She joked.

Rachel proceeded to tell her the details.

"Ok that's better than most soap operas." Caitlin had to concede. "Ok. Since we're sharing I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to ever tell anyone."

"Sounds intriguing. You're not going to tell me you're an axe murderer or something are you?"

"No. It's about my family. This stays between us ok?"

"Of course."

Caitlin proceeded to tell Rachel about her family which left Rachel slightly shocked but happy that the two of them were bonding.

TBC

A/N: I really don't like this chapter but I needed to introduce Caitlin.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Rachel's 21st birthday and she was sat at a bar in the red designer dress that Kurt had sent her waiting, stirring a straw around the first legal drink she had had in her life.

She wasn't paying attention as a man approached her.

"I play the field, and it looks like I just hit a home run with you." He stated.

Rachel turned to look at him.

"Sorry I think you struck out. But I'm sure you can try again next season."

"Don't be like that let me buy you a drink." He protested.

"I have one which I was enjoying alone. It was nice to meet you and I'll let you get back to hitting on random women who would rather you didn't."

A few minutes later another man approached her.

"Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good."

"If there were a jail for bad chat up lines then you'd be serving a life sentence. I know a good sexual harassment lawyer who is always looking for a good case would you like me to give you her number?"

It was another few minutes before another guy approached Rachel let out a sigh.

"Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock."

Rachel looked him up and down.

"I doubt you could even register on the Richter scale, but it's nice to have a goal in life. Good luck with achieving your dream."

When Puck arrived twenty minutes later there were a group of men whispering and gesturing to Rachel.

"Good evening guys. What's the entertainment tonight?" He inquired.

"Girl in red at the bar. She keeps shooting everyone down."

"Sounds like a challenge. Let me give it a try." He slipped off his coat and draped it over his arm before walking over to her. "Excuse I'm Noah Puckerman." He held out his hand.

Rachel was a little confused but Puck gave a slightly nod in the direction of the group of guys Rachel had shot down.

"Rachel Berry." She shook his hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't except drinks from men who can't dance." Rachel replied.

"Then would you like to dance?" He inquired.

"I would like that."

Puck dropped his coat on her stool before they stepped on the dance floor. Taking note of the music Puck led ending with a deep dip.

"So did I earn the right to buy you a drink?"

"I'll have a Manhattan please." She paused. "I also think you earned something else." She stood on tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"Happy birthday baby." Puck said when he pulled back. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, you're here now." She kissed him again. "What happened?"

"My flight got cancelled due to mechanical difficulties I had to wait for the next one. I'm sorry I missed our reservation."

"Buy me a drink and then take me home and you can make it up to me."

"It's your 21st birthday don't you want to do something to celebrate?"

"That is my idea of a celebration and Caitlin is throwing me a big surprise party tomorrow anyway."

"So you know about that huh?" He smirked knowing Rachel would have figured out her roommates plan.

"Caitlin is talented at many things hiding things from me is not her strong suit." Rachel paused. "Let's forget the drink and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." He grabbed her hand and started to lead them to the door.

"You two know each other." One of the guys concluded.

"I'm her fiancé." Puck stated. "Babe you should really let me buy you a ring."

"This is New York when would that stops guys from using really bad lines, or anywhere for that matter." Rachel pointed out.

"True."

"Hey!" There was a protest.

"Come with me." Rachel stated letting go of Puck's hand a few of the guys followed her over to a table of women. "Sorry to interrupt your evening ladies but I was hoping you could help me explain a few things to these gentlemen. What's the worst chat up line you've ever heard?"

"A guy asked me if we could play gynaecologist once." One of them recalled.

"A guy offered to get me pregnant by Christmas." One added.

"A guy told me I could make his software into hardware."

"There was a guy said gave me some money and told me to get drunk enough that he looked good."

"Those sound really sound bad." Rachel agreed. "Wouldn't you prefer it if a guy just introduced himself?"

"That's not going to happen very often but they definitely would seem less of a jerk." They women conceded.

"Thank you for your assistance. My friends here would like to buy you all a drink for helping them understand women a little better. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Rachel walked back to Puck who shook his head.

"Let's get out of here."

"Whatever you say babe."

* * *

><p>"Good evening Larry." Rachel greeted the doorman of the building she lived in.<p>

"Happy Birthday Ms Berry."

"Thank you."

"Hey Larry. You owe me ten bucks." Puck reminded him about a bet they had on the outcome of a sporting event.

"I'll have it for you when you leave."

Rachel tugged Puck towards the lift and once inside had kissed him.

After their first year in the dorms Caitlin's uncle who owned the building had let them move into an empty apartment rent free. The apartment was huge and the rent on the other apartments in the building was over $5000 dollars a month.

When they got back to the apartment the lights were out.

"Caitlin?" Rachel called out.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rachel happy birthday to you." Caitlin and Puck sang as Caitlin carried out a cake with a single candle on it.

Rachel closed her eyes made a wish and blew out the candle.

"How did you know were on our way back?" Rachel asked.

"I text her while you were talking to Larry." Puck admitted.

"Who is up for cake and champagne?" Caitlin inquired.

"Sounds good to me." Puck agreed as he went to switch the light on.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few months before graduation when Rachel nervously walked down the halls looking for Puck. While Rachel had moved out, Puck still lived on campus.

"Martin?" Rachel found a guy she recognised. "Have you seen Noah?"

"He's in the head. Hold on." Martin walked down towards the floor communal bathroom. "Yo Puckerman." He called as he pushed open the door. "There's a hot brunette to see you."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"What?" Puck came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Rachel? What are you doing here? I'm supposed to pick you up on Friday."

"Something came up. Can we go for a walk?"

"Let me just get dressed. I just got back from PT."

Rachel closed her eyes and leant against the wall as she waited.

"Rach?" Puck came out of his room a few minutes later dressed. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Let's walk." She opened her eyes and the two of them walked outside and along in silence.

"You're breaking up with me are you?" Puck asked.

"No why would…" Rachel stopped herself realising he was teasing her about all the conversations they had had where she had asked that question.

"What's going on Rach? You turn up three days early without any warning?"

"Do you remember what you asked me before you left college?"

"You mean when I proposed? Then yes I haven't forgotten. You said you wanted to wait until we graduate."

"I changed my mind. Let's get on a plane and go to Vegas right now."

"Ok what happened?" Puck asked.

"I want to get married now."

"Rach you were the one who insisted we wait. Turning up and suggesting we go to Vegas is a little crazy even for you. So what happened?"

He could see Rachel hesitating.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He managed to repeat in slight shock. "Are you sure?"

"I saw the doctor on Monday. He says it happened last time you came to visit."

"I have to go." Puck blurted out.

"What?"

"I have a test I can't miss. I'll meet you back here in ninety minutes." He gave her a quick kiss before running off.

When Puck returned an hour and a half later Rachel was sat on a bench about ten feet from where he last saw her.

"Tell me you didn't stay here the whole time? It's freezing. They're predicting snow tonight."

"It's refreshing. " Rachel pointed out.

"It's freezing let's get you inside."

"No I want to stay here for this."

"Ok." He paused. "We're not going to Vegas."

"Oh." Rachel sounded disheartened.

"Rach." He put a finger under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. "You deserve better than that."

"I don't mind." She whispered.

"Well I do. You deserve the whole big white dress Temple thing." He paused. "Look we're going home to Lima in three weeks for spring break. You told me that Kurt was back in Lima with a broken ankle, I think between him, my Mom and your dads they can pull together a small Jewish wedding in that time."

"You know that's an oxymoron right?"

"What?

"Jewish wedding and small."

"At least we won't have to plan it ourselves. So what do you think?" He waited.

"Ok." Rachel whispered.

"Are ok with the whole pregnant thing? I know we talked about having kids at some point in the future but now isn't exactly…" He trailed off not exactly sure how to phrase it.

"I'm still getting my head around. When I went to the doctor on Monday I thought I had food poisoning because I couldn't stop throwing up. I walked around in a daze for about twenty-four hours until I realised I needed to see you, to tell you. So I went to the airport, but my ticket wasn't until Friday and all the flights were fully booked so they couldn't switch my ticket until a flight this morning. So I slept at the airport."

"Rach…"

"It's ok. Getting married and having a baby is a good thing right?"

"You're freaking out." Puck concluded.

"And you're not? You ran off as soon as I told you."

"I really did have a test I couldn't miss. Everything is going to work out ok I promise." He squeezed her hand. "I'll be right here."

"I'll be ok once we figure out a plan."

"You figured out step one. Get married." He paused. "If we're going to get married in three weeks I should do this right in case the kid asks one day."

"Noah…" Rachel started to protest as he dropped to one knee.

"Rachel, I've loved you since I was seventeen, probably before that but I was too much of a douche to notice. You're the only person who every truly believed in me, who made me want to be better for me. I wouldn't be here without you and I don't want to live without you. I want to marry you for the same reasons I did the first time I proposed. So Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel nodded fighting back the tears as she leant over and kissed him.

"I love you too Noah."

"You didn't look at the ring." Noah pointed out. Rachel suddenly realised he had a ring in his hand.

"It's a star." Rachel realised.

"It seemed appropriate. Try it on." He helped her slide it onto her finger.

"It's beautiful Noah." She paused. "Noah where did you get this? I thought you had a test."

"I did. I grabbed this from my room on the way back here."

"I thought you weren't going to buy me a ring until we graduated."

"If it makes you feel better I've had it a while."

"How long?"

"Before you came here to visit me the first time." He admitted. "It's all paid off."

"Noah." Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"I think we should go and celebrate just us. We'll deal with the wedding planners tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Dinner. Anything you want."

"A cheeseburger." Rachel replied.

"Great, I know a place that…." He stopped when he realised what she had said. "You want a cheeseburger?"

"The doctor told me that I should eat what sounds good to me as it may allow me to keep an actual meal down. Unless I suddenly crave the taste of asphalt or something insane. "

"So my vegan fiancée is going to give up being a vegan?"

"This baby is definitely related to you, it's driving me crazy already. But yes right now all I want to eat is meat. But while I might concede on the burger I am going to keep kosher."

"So no cheeseburger."

"Not unless you want to take me to the place in New York that makes cheeseburgers with soy cheese. A hamburger will do just fine, with maple fries."

"Ok. I do know a good place." He took her hand.

"Can we keep this between us for now?"

"The giving up being vegan?" Puck was confused.

"The baby."

"You mean until after the wedding?"

"No until after graduation. I'm going to have to tell Caitlin and a few people at school but I think it would be easier to get through everything without everyone we know wanting to know what we are going to do before we figure it out."

"We can do that." He kissed her. "Let's get you somewhere warm and a hamburger."

TBC

A/N: Updates are going to be limited in July as I am going on holiday twice and things are going to be crazy at work in between.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel smiled as she pulled her bag through Cleveland airport and spotted a sign that read 'Rachel soon-to-be Puckerman.

"I missed you." Rachel ran and hugged Kurt.

"I missed you too."

"You had your cast off." Rachel realised.

"A few days ago." Kurt confirmed. "It's as good as new. Let's grab your things and get out of here."

"Noah's flight lands in an hour."

"Change of plans, he's flying into Dayton and has a rental car."

"Why? I booked his ticket myself."

"You can't see him for a week before the wedding." Kurt reminded her.

"I haven't seen him in three weeks." Rachel pointed out. "And we have to see each other tomorrow to get the licence."

"I've already spoken to city hall you can go in separately and I've arranged with the Rabbi for you to have separate rehearsals." He paused. "You're getting a traditional Jewish wedding or as close as I can pull together in three weeks. Now let's go and pick you out a dress."

While Rachel had been happy to let Kurt make all the decisions about the wedding she had insisted that she pick out her own wedding dress.

"Ok." Rachel conceded. "But we're going to have a talk about how traditional this is going to be." 

It took them an hour to get out of the airport and drive the bridal shop that Kurt had selected.

"Mr Hummel." The manager greeted him.

"Madame Giselle." He air kissed her.

"This must be our lovely bride to be." Madame Giselle eyed Rachel. "Please get comfortable and I'll go and get the dresses you previously picked out."

Kurt poured them both some raspberry ice water and they took seats.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed organising this wedding spectacular but what is the hurry to get married? It's not like you're pregnant…" Kurt stopped when Rachel visibly paled. "You're…" Rachel clamped her hand over his mouth.

"No-one other than Noah and the doctor know and we want it to stay that way for now. It means you cannot tell anyone even Blaine."

"But I tell Blaine everything." Kurt protested.

"I need you not to tell him this."

"You know that you don't have to get married just because…" He waved his hand so he didn't have to say it.

"We're not. We've been engaged for almost four years and the plan was always to get married when we graduated. Noah's going into the Navy and training a week after that so we thought we would get married now when we had time."

"So you wanted a proper wedding rather than a quickie wedding." Kurt concluded.

"No I wanted to go to Vegas. Noah is the one who suggested we have you organise a proper wedding. He thought I would regret it if we didn't."

"You wanted to get married by a midget alien Elvis preacher?"

"We would have done it a little classier than that."

"Hang on you've been engaged four years?"

"Yes."

"You've had that ring for four years and never shown me? Or told me you were engaged?"

"No I've had it three weeks, I told Noah not the buy me a ring until we graduated but he didn't listen and bought it the first year I just didn't know about it." She explained. "And other than Caitlin the only people who know are random strangers in New York and Boston. We didn't want to tell anyone so we didn't have the pressure to set a date until we were ready."

"You never told me about the proposal."

"Which one?" Rachel asked. "The first time the day before he left for college or three weeks ago or the eight times in the last four years he asked to make sure I hadn't changed my mind?"

"Start at the beginning."

Rachel was in the middle of the fourth proposal when Madame Giselle returned with a rail of dresses.

"Sorry for the delay the phone rang. Here are the selection Mr Hummel pre-approved however if you don't find anything to your satisfaction we have a wide selection."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"Pick a dress." Kurt prompted.

"I look like Little Bo Peep." Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. "Kurt what were you thinking?"

"I should find you some sheep?" He suggested. "That's one dress that looks better on the hanger. Next."

Four more dress that wouldn't work and Rachel was starting to get frustrated.

"Ok." Kurt said. "How about you tell me what your dream dress looks like?"

"In the dream that Noah had which prompted him to propose I had a big dress and he was wearing a pink tie that you made him wear."

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Because Mercedes is making you ties that match the bridesmaids dresses."

"What bridesmaids?" Kurt was confused. "You told me that you weren't having bridesmaids."

"Mercedes and Sarah. I did ask Caitlin but she says she doesn't do taffeta. Oh by the way you're my man of honour."

"Man of honour? Like Patrick Dempsey?"

"Yes, in the best sense of the word."

"I'm honoured." Kurt was humbled. "So a big skirt?"

"Not too big I still want to be able to sit down and dance. I want straps and I think I'd rather it lace up than buttons or a zip. I don't want to look like a meringue. "

"Do you have anything like that?" Kurt turned to Madame Giselle.

"I had new shipment in that I haven't unpacked yet, but I think it contains what you are look for."

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay I was on vacation last week and I have had a busy week at work catching up because I'm away again next week.


	9. Chapter 9

On Saturday night the guys had all gather for Puck's bachelor party. The first round only just made it onto the table when Finn's phone beeped.

"Quinn checking up on you already?" Mike asked.

"No it's from Rachel." Finn read the text message.

"Rachel?" Puck questioned. Kurt had made sure that Puck hadn't spoken to Rachel since before they had left for Lima.

"She says to remember to give the stripper a decent tip."

"Let me see." Puck took the phone and read the message before hitting dial on the phone.

"_Hey Finn."_ Rachel answered.

"It's me." Puck corrected her.

"_Oh hi. I miss you."_

"Me too. What's this about tipping the stripper?"

"_Noah, I seriously doubt that taking her clothes in front of a group of lecherous drunken men was her dream job in high school. She probably only does it because it pays a reasonable amount and she needs the money. She deserves a decent tip." _

"How do you even know there's going to be a stripper?"

"_Finn asked Quinn's permission and she checked with me that it was ok." _

"And you said yes?"

"_I trust you and it's a bachelor party there is usually invariably a stripper." She paused. "I had a stripper this afternoon."_

"What?" He exclaimed catching every ones attention.

"_Kurt planned it for my bridal shower."_

"And what are you doing right now?"

"_I'm waiting on my turn for a massage which it appears is now. So have fun and I'll be the one in the white dress on Monday." _

"So your dress is white? What else?"

"_It's actually ivory and you'll have to wait and see. I love you."_

"Me too." He reluctantly hung up and turned to Blaine. "Did you know they had a stripper at her bridal shower?"

"Kurt mentioned it." Blaine admitted. "Right about the time he told me to make sure you didn't get taped naked to a lamppost."

"Damn." Sam muttered. "There goes tonight's entertainment."

"And you're going to love Rachel's dress. It's not what I thought she would have picked but she looks gorgeous. It's classy, elegant and sexy just like her."

"If you weren't gay." Puck eyed him. "Hang on when did you see her dress?"

"When she was stood on my coffee table last night after she got back from Temple so Mercedes could pin the hem. She and Kurt were debating whether her hair was going to be up or down and whether she needed a veil and how long it was going to be."

"We'll discuss that later but first…" He turned to Finn. "You asked Quinn's permission before hiring a stripper?"

"I can't get in trouble for it if she already knows about it." Finn stated.

"Pussy." Mike muttered.

"If she gets pissed off I have to sleep on the couch."

"You do know you have a spare room right?" Puck pointed out.

"Quinn seems to think he's paying more penance if he tries to fit on a two-seater sofa." Blaine stated. Finn glared at his stepbrother's boyfriend. "So did you pick a song yet?" Blaine changed the subject.

"I have an idea." Puck replied.

"Song?" Sam asked.

"When I asked Rachel what she wanted for a wedding present she decided she wanted me to sing a song at the reception." Puck explained.

"And what is she getting you?"

"I get to get my tattoo." Puck took a glug of his beer.

"I'm called a pussy for asking Quinn before hiring a stripper and Rachel is giving you permission to get a tattoo for a wedding present?" Finn was confused.

"We're Jewish." Puck stated.

"So?" Sam asked not sure why that would matter.

"Jewish people don't get cremated they get buried. You can't get buried in a Jewish cemetery if you have a tattoo, although they are easing up on that. I'm joining the Navy and I'm male so I'll probably die before she does so she'll have figure out what to do with my remains."

"Sounds like you've had this conversation before."

"For four years." Puck confirmed. "But as long as it's small, not graphic and it can be hidden under a shirt so my mother doesn't find out, she'll bury me under the patio."

"You really talk about what will happen when you die?" Artie asked.

"We talk about everything. The longest I've gone without talking to her in the last five years is four days and that was because I was on my senior cruise and we weren't allowed to use the phone for the first four days. So this is a bachelor party I think we should be doing something other than talking about tattoos or watching Finn panic because he just realised he's going to have to buy Quinn a wedding present when she gets done being bridezilla."

"I'll have Kurt give you all the wedding planning books when he's done." Blaine told him.

"Barkeep." Artie called. "A round of shots if you please."

"You talked to Puck." Kurt said the moment he saw Rachel.

"Why would you think that?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You're glowing."

"I just had a massage and facial." Rachel reminded him.

"This is different."

"I have morning sickness at random times of the day and I really want a hamburger right now."

"What happened to being vegan?"

"I got impregnated by a Puckerman and there are days when a hamburger is all I can keep down."

"Ignoring that for a moment, you talked to Puck."

"I sent Finn a text to remind him to tip the stripper and Noah called me back." Rachel conceded.

"No talking to him until the wedding." Kurt warned her again. "But since we're alone for the next few minutes I feel it is my duty as man of honour to ask if you are sure you want to marry him. These days you don't have get married because you have a bun in the oven."

"I'm sure I want to marry him." She paused. "I've been sure for a long time. Even if I wasn't something happened a just before thanksgiving that provide Noah's perfect for me just as he is."

"What happened?"

"I'd had a really bad day. I'd spent twelve hours rehearsing because some idiots kept screwing up. I was exhausted and hungry and I just need a bath and to go to bed. When he called I wasn't in the best mood and he said something which pissed me off. I have no idea what it was but it something stupid and petty but I was really annoyed so I hung up on him and refused to answer the phone when he called me back. Three and a half hours later he showed up at my door because we'd agreed to never go to bed mad and he thought I could do with a hug. He had to get up at five the next morning to go a flight back in time for class."

"That's actually sweet."

"Don't tell him I told you that."

"What are you going to do about the whole Broadway thing?"

"I don't want it anymore." Rachel admitted.

"You've wanted to be on Broadway since you were old enough to say Broadway." Kurt pointed out.

"In the last year or so I've finally figure out as much as I'll always love performing I love teaching people more. I've already looked into a program once I've graduated."

"Are you sure that's what you want or is it just a reaction to being pregnant?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. The baby just confirmed my decision." She paused. "Can we stop at the drive-thru on the way home? I really want that hamburger."

"Sure. We have another hour of plans here and then we'll go." Kurt conceded.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were a blur even their traditional Jewish wedding ceremony, it was only after the ceremony that Rachel and Puck got a few minutes alone.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier you look gorgeous." Puck kissed her. Rachel's dress was strapless but had a lace bolero, the corset back laced with ribbon and a small floor length ball gown style skirt. Her hair was half pinned up with soft curls and simple veil.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She blushed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"Today is the first day in a month I haven't thrown up so I'm taking it that the baby approves."

"Damn right the kid does." He smirked. "Any regrets?"

"Noah marrying you is the only thing in my life that makes complete sense right now."

"Some people would call that crazy, fortunately I like your brand of crazy Berry."

"That's Mrs Puckerman to you." Rachel corrected.

"I like how that sounds."

"Me too." She kissed him. "Kurt knows."

"That we got married. I should hope so since he planned the whole thing."

"About the baby."

"You told him?" Puck guessed.

"Not exactly, he was joking about why we were getting married and I was trying not to throw up over all the expensive wedding dresses he'd picked out and I didn't react quickly enough to stop him reaching the obvious conclusion about my current state. He promised not to tell anyone"

"It's ok, he'd find out anyway and he'll tell Blaine. He might hold out until they're back in Hartford but he'll tell him."

"I have to tell Caitlin too." Rachel stated. "It's going to get obvious very soon."

"I guess it's the same as being engaged, need to know until we're ready."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her. "Let's get out of here."

"We have to go the reception in a few minutes."

"Let's skip it." He suggested.

"Kurt spent weeks organising it." Rachel pointed out.

"Everyone else can enjoy it. We can enjoy being married without the annoying Jewish guilt."

"We only have to stay for a few hours." Rachel suggested. "Everyone is cutting into their spring break to be here."

"Two hours?" He tried to bargain.

"Four." Rachel countered.

"Split it down the middle. Three."

"Deal."

Rachel wasn't sure who was more embarrassed about Finn's best man speech, Finn for giving it or Puck for the stories that Finn told of what they got up to when they were kids. Rachel heard most of the stories before minus a few embarrassing details.

Both Rachel's fathers made a speech which made her cry and soon they were on the dance floor for their first dance.

"Are you wishing you picked a song now instead of telling Kurt to pick something?" Puck inquired.

"I trust Kurt's judgement." Rachel stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Puck muttered.

"Ladies and gentlemen in their first dance Mr and Mrs Noah Puckerman." Kurt announced.

The music that began to play surprised Rachel. She turned to look at Kurt as 'I Like Big Butts' began to play.

"You told me to pick something." He shrugged and then signalled for the music to be switched off. "Fortunately you have a friend you had a slightly more appropriate song choice in mind."

A piano began to play a Lonestar song. Rachel looked over and saw Caitlin playing. Caitlin nodded at her and they began to dance. The glee kids joining in on backing vocals where necessary.

_Everytime our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby, when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts<br>I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better<br>I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you.<em>

_The smell of your skin  
>The taste of your kiss<br>The way you whisper in the dark  
>Your hair all around me, baby you surround me<br>You touch every place in my heart  
>Oh, it feels like the first time, everytime<br>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_.  
><em><br>__I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better<br>I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>.  
><em><br>__Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better  
>I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side<br>Forever and ever  
>Every little thing that you do<br>Oh, every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you...<em>__

As the song ended Puck dipped Rachel with a kiss.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"I was going to introduce you all but I think you've already met." Rachel walked over to where Caitlin was talking to the rest of the glee club except Santana who hadn't attended the wedding.

"You've been telling me about them all for years and since they've won Nationals twice I thought they could handle backing vocals." Caitlin smiled. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it thank you." Rachel hugged her.

"I was going to pick I Don't Want To Miss A Thing but I couldn't get the strings to sound right." She paused. "So Noah did it fit all your criteria? A waltz that's not by Celine Dion, Shania Twain, Whitney Houston or some other random assed diva who wants to make you tear your ears off and nothing by Journey."

"Journey has a waltz?" Finn questioned.

"Open Arms." Rachel supplied.

"It was fine." Puck confirmed.

"When did the two of you talk about that?" Rachel was confused.

"On the flight to Lima, I borrowed the jet since I had to bring the cake Kurt ordered from Alonso's. Since you were going to Cleveland I had Noah fly to New York and he flew out here with me." Caitlin explained.

"I love that place."

"I know that's why I asked him to bake the cake." Kurt confirmed.

"Jet?" Mercedes asked.

"Caitlin is from what you would call a famous dynasty. She won't let me tell you who her parents are but she'll probably let me get away with telling you her godmother is Mia Michaels."

"Who?" Finn asked.

"She's one of the chorographers on So You Think You Can Dance?" Quinn informed him. "She's really your godmother?"

"Yes." Caitlin nodded.

"Speaking of chorography," Mike said. "That wasn't a bad waltz plenty of rise and fall."

"That's nothing you should see their Argentine Tango." Caitlin pointed out.

"Argentine Tango?" Artie repeated.

"Rachel and I have a friend who teaches ballroom dance classes, we go and along to help out and if Noah is in town he comes with us." Caitlin clarified.

"Remind me again why I like you?" Puck muttered.

"Because I gave you the Super bowl tickets I bought my idiot ex-boyfriend the day before I caught him with hussy from the building next door."

"That's right." Puck recalled.

"I think we're going to have to see a demonstration of this Tango for educational purposes." Tina requested.

"Sorry she doesn't have the right dress on." Puck wasn't really sorry.

"Then I think it's time for a change in wardrobe." Mercedes suggested.

"Turn around." Kurt prompted Rachel.

"But I like the dress." Puck protested.

Kurt fiddle with the back of the dress for a second and the ball room skirt dropped to the floor and revealed that the dress had another skirt that fell just above Rachel's knees.

"That's better I can breathe." Rachel stepped out of the skirt so Kurt could scoop it up.

"It's still got the laces for you to undo later. She wouldn't let me convince her to have one with little tiny buttons to drive you crazy." Kurt said. "And you'll like what's under it."

"That's the last time I take you to Victoria's Secret with me." Rachel shook her head.

"Just take Caitlin." Puck suggested.

"Why does that sound like there is a story there?" Quinn asked.

"Caitlin buys Puck a gift card to Victoria's Secret every year for Hanukah." Blaine explained.

"Then enjoys watching him squirm when she makes him go to the store to pick something out." Becky added. "I've been with them it's hilarious."

"Why do I like any of you people?" Puck muttered.

"So about that tango?" Tina prompted.

"Maybe later." Rachel squeezed Puck's hand.

"If they're not going to dance I think I should." Caitlin said. "Mike how is your Cha Cha?"

"I can hold me own." Mike confirmed.

"You should be careful her dirty dancing is better than yours." Rachel warned him.

"It should be." Caitlin reminded her.

"Why is that?" Artie asked.

"My dance teacher growing up is the head choreographer for the touring version and I did six weeks as one of the backing dancers before I started college."

"So you're a dance major?" Quinn guessed.

"No recording arts." Caitlin corrected.

"You're looking for a record deal." Finn concluded.

"No I already have one. My great uncle owns the label; his A&R guy didn't know who I was when he approached me. My family has this rule you have to graduate college before you can be famous. I sign the contract the day I graduate."

"Maybe we should get your autograph now." Mike joked.

"Dance with me and we'll see."

"Yes ma'am." Mike got to his feet.

When the song was over they came back to the table.

"You were right he's good." Caitlin said to Rachel.

"I told you."

"You should apply." Caitlin told Mike.

"To what?"

"So You Think You Can Dance." Caitlin clarified. "Rachel and I spent some of last summer help them figure out the choreography for the dances."

"You didn't mention that." Quinn pointed out looking at Rachel.

"We weren't allowed to." Rachel shrugged. "It was only for a few weeks while Noah was on his senior cruise. Excuse us we have to go and talk to my aunt." Rachel had noticed her father trying to get her attention. "I'll see you guys later."


	12. Chapter 12

Puck smiled as he watched Rachel and Caitlin dancing to Shakira's Hips Don't Lie.

"Here." Finn came up and sat down next to him handing him a beer.

"Thanks."

"They look like they're having fun." Finn commented.

"This is nothing you should them when they've had a couple shots of tequila and have a Karaoke machine." Puck sounded almost smug.

"Caitlin seems nice."

"Yeah she's great. I think Rachel needed a friend like her."

"So what's here surname?" Finn inquired.

"Hobbs." He paused as he could see Finn trying to see if he could place the name. "It won't help you figure out who her family is. Hobbs is her grandmother's maiden name and Caitlin is her middle name. Her parents stuck her with one of those stupid names that only famous people think are cool."

"You know who her parents are?"

"Yeah." Puck drank some of his beer. "Had Thanksgiving dinner with them last year."

"Thanksgiving?"

"I had a Navy thing on the Friday so I couldn't come home for Thanksgiving, so Rachel and Caitlin decided to throw Thanksgiving dinner in New York. Her dads came and Caitlin's parents and brothers."

"So you could just tell me?"

"I could but I won't." Puck stated. "Caitlin grew up with everyone wanting to be her friend because of who her family is. When she went to college she changed her name and the only person she told who she really was is Rachel."

"You know." Finn reminded him.

"I knew her family was famous because her uncle gave her an apartment in New York, I didn't know who they were until Thanksgiving." Puck stated

"Ok." Finn conceded Puck wasn't going to tell him. "Who did you take to the Superbowl and why didn't you call me?"

"Blaine." Puck replied. "It was only a couple days before Caitlin asked me if I wanted the tickets. I took Blaine because his dad's bank has seats at all the big sporting events in New York, so we all go to New York once a month. Blaine and I go to whatever sporting event is on and Kurt goes with Rachel and Caitlin to see whatever Broadway show they don't want to miss."

"You're telling me Rachel doesn't drag you to Broadway shows when you're in New York."

"I've seen two. Spamalot which is hilarious and Wicked because her dads gave us tickets the year before last for Hanukah. The only musical stuff I see is whatever production Rach is in. I've been to her every opening night except one and that I saw in rehearsals."

"Are you sure you want to spend forever with her?"

"I'm sure I don't want to spend forever without her which I guess is the same thing." He paused. "You know if you wanted to try and talk me out of getting married you should have done it yesterday. Just so you know I'm not going to talk you out of marrying Quinn mainly because she'd kill me if I did."

"I want to get married."

"So what's this all about because we're starting to sound like chicks?"

"Do you want to be my best man?"

"You should ask Kurt." Puck suggested.

"That's a no?"

"It's an I don't know where I'll be next year. The Navy could send me anywhere; I don't want to say yes and have to back out at the last minute."

"Get back to me when you do." Finn shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn." Rachel came over to where the guys were sitting. "Come dance with me. The best man has to dance with the bride."<p>

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Puck inquired. "He's probably gotten worse rather than better? You aren't worried about your toes?"

"Caitlin and I taught all the guys in your dorm to dance for the talent show they won. Trust me they were a lot less uncoordinated than Finn ever was."

"True." Puck recalled. "Go dance."

"I'll see you later." Rachel gave him a kiss before dragging Finn on the dance floor.

Puck watched as they danced and then halfway through the song as a little boy dressed in a suit went and tugged gently on the back of Rachel's dress. Rachel turned and crouched down and spoke to him and then started to dance with him Finn more than happy to stop dancing.

"I think you have some competition." Puck heard Will's familiar voice behind him.

"Your kid is cute but a little short so I'm not worried." Puck smirked. "Sorry I missed your wedding."

"I'm glad I didn't miss yours. I just wanted to tell you I'm proud of you."

"For getting married?" Puck queried.

"Yes and for becoming the man I knew you could be. You've come a long way from throwing slushees at her."

"That's all down to her."

"I think it's all down to you, Rachel's just a good influence. Don't screw it up."

"I'll take that under advisement."

"Hey Noah." Caitlin came over to them. "You must be Mr Schue, I'm Caitlin Hobbs." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Will shook her hand. "You look familiar."

"I get that a lot. Sorry to interrupt but Kurt asked me to come over and suggest now would be a good time to set up since Rachel is distracted."

"I think I'm missing something." Will said.

"Rachel wanted me to sing as her wedding present." Puck explained.

* * *

><p>Puck to the stage with some of the guys helping back him up with instruments.<p>

_You caught me lookin' at you__  
><em>_Tryin' hard not to show it__  
><em>_Tryin' hard to control it__  
><em>_Hopin' you wouldn't see_

_Yeah, but no one could blame me__  
><em>_You're so one of a kind__  
><em>_Walked right out of a scene in my dreams__  
><em>_I'd love to make you mine__  
><em>

"Your boy is definitely a little bit country." Caitlin walked over and stood beside Rachel.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'd blame it on the hormones." Caitlin whispered.

"I was going to tell you when we got back to New York." Rachel admitted. "Please don't say anything we're going to wait until after graduation to tell our families."

"It's our secret for now. But I think your boy wants you." Caitlin nodded in Puck's direction. Puck was beckoning Rachel to him. Rachel smiled and went to join him on stage for the rest of the song.

_And not a day go by, I wouldn't kiss you__  
><em>_Not a minute apart, I wouldn't miss you__  
><em>_There'd never be a time__  
><em>_When I wouldn't let you shine__  
><em>_And if you doubt my love__  
><em>_I'll be there to show you, if your skies go gray__  
><em>_I'll be there to hold you tight__  
><em>_I'd love to make you mine_

_Baby, I'll be the one__  
><em>_You thought never existed__  
><em>_The shinin' light in this twisted world__  
><em>_That won't ever burn out_

_I'll never leave you guessin'__  
><em>_Look right here in my eyes__  
><em>_I'll never try to deny it__  
><em>_I'd love to make you mine_

_And not a day go by, I wouldn't kiss you__  
><em>_Not a minute apart, I wouldn't miss you__  
><em>_There'd never be a time__  
><em>_When I wouldn't let you shine__  
><em>_And if you doubt my love__  
><em>_I'll be there to show you, if your skies go gray__  
><em>_I'll be there to hold you tight__  
><em>_I'd love to make you mine_

_I'd love to walk up and tell you__  
><em>_Reach my hand out and take you__  
><em>

_And not a day go by, I wouldn't kiss you__  
><em>_Not a minute apart, I wouldn't miss you__  
><em>_There'd never be a time__  
><em>_When I wouldn't let you shine__  
><em>_And if you doubt my love__  
><em>_I'll be there to show you, if your sky goes gray__  
><em>_I'll be there to hold you tight__  
><em>_I'd love to make you mine_

_I'd love to make you mine__  
><em>_I'd love to make you mine_

_TBC_

_A/N Make you Mine by Crossin Dixon._


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey having fun?" Rachel came and sat in Puck's lap and then promptly yawned. "Sorry, I'm still in the get exhausted very easily stage."

"Then we should probably have left an hour ago like we planned."

"Maybe." Rachel took a sip from her champagne glass.

"Should you be drinking that?" Puck asked.

"Try it." She handed him the glass and he took a sip.

"Apple juice?"

"The same thing I and anyone less than twenty one has been drinking all day."

"Good I don't want the kid coming out with two heads or something."

"Of course you don't." Rachel kissed away his smirk. "Hey Kurt." She called to her male best friend.

"Are you two love birds having fun?"

"I think it's time we left or I'll be falling asleep on the dance floor." Rachel stated. "It's been a really long day."

"That's fine, but you still need to sing." Kurt stated.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Puck sang it's only fair that you reciprocate and then you can leave."

"Fine." Rachel conceded. "Hey Caitlin?" She called.

"Hey." Caitlin who was a few feet away walked over.

"I have to sing before we can leave. What have you got that's appropriate?" Rachel enquired.

Caitlin pulled out her iPad and scrolled through a few screens then showed one to Rachel.

"As much as I love that song, I'm not singing some of those lyrics in front of my parents."

"How about this?" Caitlin scrolled to a different song.

"Perfect. Honey, hold my drink I have to go and sing so we can get out of here." Rachel handed Puck her glass while she got up.

"Good because you told me we could leave an hour ago." He gently patted her on the butt with a wink.

"I won't be long." Rachel gave him a quick kiss before heading to the stage.

"Did she just call you honey?" Kurt was a little astounded.

"That's Rachel speak for 'get me the hell out of here'." Caitlin supplied. "I have to go provide musical accompaniment. Excuse me."

"So why are you making her do this?" Puck asked.

"She should show everyone how much she has grown in four years." Kurt replied.

Rachel took the stage and took a deep breath before launching into a version of Bette Midler's Wind Beneath My Wings.

"I didn't think she'd get any better than she did at that last Nationals but she has." Quinn whispered to Finn.

As she finished up Caitlin saw Kurt signal her he needed five more minutes.

"I have a request." Caitlin said getting up from her piano stool. Rachel looked at her confused. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Caitlin and I've been Rachel's roommate for the last four years. I've watched Rachel and Noah figure out how to make a relationship work long distance. For the most part they've handled it really well but there is a song that I know Rachel knows that I've witnessed happen on lots of occasions. I think Rachel should share it with you now."

Rachel looked at her confused.

"What song?"

Caitlin hit a few keys and the sound of rain pouring could be heard. It took Rachel a second but she nodded. Caitlin smiled as she headed back to the piano.

_I listen to the sound of the rain fallin' down my window  
>Prayin' for a gentle wind<br>To bring my baby back again  
>Tryin' to be strong but I'm not getting any stronger<br>Loneliness is tearing apart this heart of mine  
>I lay awake 'coz I can't take another night lonely<br>It's been too long, I can't hold on no more_

_Leavin' on the next plane out  
>'Coz I gotta see my baby<br>It's been too long since I held him in my arms  
>And I just won't sleep at night<br>Till he's sleeping here beside me  
>Here beside me again<br>__  
><em>_Talking on the phone but that don't make it any better  
>Nothing's gonna ease this pain<br>Until I'm in his arms again  
>Runnin' down the stairs there's a taxi that's waiting for me<br>Loneliness I'm gonna leave you far behind  
>I'd walk for days through pouring rain<br>Anything to be with him  
>It's been so long, I can't be strong no more<em>

_Leavin' on the next plane out  
>'Coz I gotta see my baby<br>It's been too long since I held him in my arms  
>And I just won't sleep at night<br>Till he's sleeping here beside me  
>Here beside me again<br>Gotta be with my baby_

_Gotta be with him  
>Gotta be by his side<br>Gotta be with him  
>My heart's made up my mind<em>

_I'm leavin' on the next plane out  
>'Coz I gotta see my baby<br>It's been too long since I held him in my arms  
>And I just won't sleep at night<br>Till he's sleeping here beside me  
>Here beside me again again again again again<br>It's been too long since I held him in my arms  
>And I just won't sleep at night<br>Till he's sleeping here beside me  
>Here beside me again<em>

_Gotta be with my baby, gonna be with my baby  
>Gonna take the next plane or the next train<br>Gotta get there gotta see my baby  
>And nothing's gonna stop me from leavin' this time<br>Leavin' on the next plane out  
>Leavin' on the next plane out<em>

Kurt had organised for them to be covered in musical note confetti as they ran to a vintage convertible Burt had let them borrow, tied on the back were the obligatory cans and 'just hitched' sign.

"So does that really happen?" Quinn asked Caitlin as they waved goodbye.

"You mean waking up to a note that Rachel's gone to Boston or finding Noah making pancakes in the kitchen. All the time."

"And you don't mind?"

"Hell no. I love Noah; the guy can cook enough if he is a little bit country."

"Country?"

"Every time we sing karaoke he always sings something country. But who am I to complain the guy looks as good in tight jeans and a cowboy hat as he does in just his boxer shorts."

TBC

A/N: The song is The Next Plane by Celine Dion (it's now the top most played song on my iPod.)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is a little more adult, but nothing you wouldn't see on TV. If you're younger you may want to skip it.

"Rach?" Puck woke up it was three am; the other side of the hotel room bed was empty. He flicked on the light.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Rachel whispered.

Puck looked around to see her sitting in a chair by the window.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm hot." Rachel replied.

"You're always hot babe." Puck rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You need to work on being less cheesy in the middle of the night." Rachel couldn't help but smile. "I'm basically a human incubator for the next seven months and my thermostat is on the blink."

"Nice analogy. Why didn't you wake me up?" He yawned.

"You need your sleep."

"Babe, it's our wedding night you're not supposed to get much sleep." He moved off the bed towards her.

"Noah I love you but right now you're like a human hot water bottle."

"You know you could strip." He suggested Rachel was just wearing her bra and his boxer shorts.

"You're the exhibitionist in this relationship." Rachel reminded him.

"So that's no to Naked Wednesdays? Damn I should have had it written in the vows." He crouched in front of her.

"You should go back to bed."

"Not a chance." He smiled.

"So what is this I hear about a honeymoon? I thought we were just going to stay in Lima until we went back to school?"

"I knew Kurt couldn't keep his mouth shut." Puck shook his head. "You know that place on the lake that Blaine and Becky inherited from their grandparents last year? Blaine called and asked if we wanted to borrow it for the rest of the week. We'll drive up tomorrow and then come back on Sunday morning. Caitlin's taking the jet to visit her parents who are vacationing in Napa, so she's going to stop by and pick us up on the way back to New York."

"I'm surprised you managed to keep it a secret."

"Kurt hasn't let me talk to you in days." Puck reminded her with a quick kiss. "I have an idea I'll be back." He grabbed his discarded pants and dragged them on before disappearing out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with an ice bucket. "Come and lie on the bed.

Rachel conceded and lay as requested. Puck grabbed one of the ice cubes and sat next to Rachel on the bed. He ran it slowly up her arm. Rachel shivered.

"How does that feel?" He asked.

"Great, but you still feel like a hot water bottle."

"Ok so no touching." He placed an ice-cube in his mouth and kissed her stomach just over where the baby was growing.

"What happened to not touching?"

"No hands." He mumbled the ice-cube still in his mouth as he held up his hands. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"You're incorrigible and I think you need a cold shower."

"Sounds good want to join me?" He offered.

Rachel giggled.

"Noah shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at this place. It's huge." Rachel stood admiring the Anderson lake house. "It's beautiful."<p>

"Babe, you should probably turn around." Puck suggested.

"Wow." Rachel said as she saw the midday sun reflecting off the water.

"Yeah." Puck wrapped an arm around her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "Nice view and the lake ain't bad either."

"Charmer." Rachel smiled. "But I need to eat."

"You just ate an entire packet of Oreos." Puck pointed out.

"I'm eating while I can before the morning sickness kicks back in. Trust me it's not pretty."

"Don't worry I'll hold your hair back."

"I'd rather you didn't. How about we eat and then we can paddle in the water?"

"We may be on spring break, but spring definitely hasn't kicked in in Ohio. If you want water Blaine said the place has a hot tub."

"No hot tubs."

"You can go skinny dipping if you didn't bring you bikini?" He suggested.

"I'm not allowed in a hot tub. It was on the pamphlet the doctor gave me unless you want a boiled baby."

"So no hot tub."

"Kurt did mention that this place has a huge double shower." Rachel turned and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck.

"I like how you think Mrs Puckerman."

"And he requested we didn't do it in his bed. Their room is the second door at the top of the stairs."

"That leaves plenty of other rooms and I still need to carry you over the threshold." Puck scooped her up.

"Be careful I'm getting heavier."

"Babe I bench press more than you weigh."

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat on her laptop a few days later typing.<p>

"What are you up to?" Puck came and sat down in one of the empty chairs next to her.

"Homework. I have an assignment due on Tuesday." She replied.

"I guess that's what we get for getting married in college, homework on our honeymoon."

"I'll only be another hour I promise and then we can go for a walk." She suggested.

"Sounds good. Can you take a quick break?" He requested.

"Of course."

"I have something for you." He held up a brown envelope.

"You didn't decide you want a divorce already did you?" Rachel was concerned.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He assured her.

"Good. What's in the envelope?"

"Something I should have shown you a long time ago." He handed it to her.

Rachel opened the envelope intrigued and pulled out the paperwork inside.

"What's this?"

"My college admissions essay." He paused while she gave him a curious look. "I had to write about the biggest influence in my life. I picked you."

"Me?"

"Rach, I was a douche. I used to throw slushees at you and dump people in trash cans. I knocked my best friend's girlfriend up and thought nothing of getting drunk and sleeping with half the Cheerios on a Saturday night."

"I don't think I needed to know that."

"Rach my point is if it wasn't for you believing in me and making me want to be better I'd probably be in jail right now. I wanted to live up to your expectations."

"All I ever wanted was for you to be yourself not who you thought your friends wanted you to be."

"Exactly." He took her hand. "I stopped having to prove myself because you already thought I was good enough. I think you should read it because I love you and I want you to see how I see you. It hasn't changed since we were seventeen."

"Ok." She leant over and kissed him.

He watched as she read it and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"You know I'm going to show this to everyone we know right?" She asked when she was done.

"I'd rather you didn't but I won't stop you. Finish your assignment and I'll make us some drinks."

"No." Rachel said making sure she'd wiped away the last of the tears."

"No?"

"No, we're going upstairs and I'm going to show you how much I love you."

"Damn if I knew this would have gotten me laid I would have given it to you sooner."

"Upstairs now." Rachel got up.

"Yes ma'am."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel was busy practicing for her final grade performance ignoring the others rehearsing around her.

"Hey Berry, looks like you've gained a little weight there. Maybe you should lay off the doughnuts." One of the guys who reminded Rachel of Jesse joked.

Rachel wasn't sure whether it was the hormones or if he just pissed her off but her knee connected with his groin causing him to double over.

"It's Puckerman." Rachel turned and stomped away.

Caitlin who had been on the other side of the room smiled before she sauntered over.

"She's four months pregnant you moron, of course she's gained wait." She paused. "And I'd avoid pissing her off, her husband is in the Navy and he'll kick your ass." She turned and went to find Rachel.

Rachel had only changed her shoes and pulled a jacket before leaving.

"Rachel..." Caitlin caught up with her outside. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just going to walk it off." Rachel assured her. "I'll see you at home in a few hours, I'll order Chinese food."

"Sounds good. Be careful." Caitlin hugged her.

Once Rachel was far enough away Caitlin pulled out her cell phone and hit speak dial.

"Hey Caitlin." Puck answered. "Everything ok?"

"I think Rachel needs you to make one of your random calls to her." Caitlin suggested.

"What happened?" Puck was instantly concerned.

"Just a guy being a jerk. She's fine; she kneed him in the balls. Just give her a call."

"Thanks for the heads up."

It took Puck a few minutes to get somewhere quieter before he called Rachel.

"Hey Noah." Rachel answered.

"_I just called to say I love you._" He sung Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"If that's all then it's been nice talking you." She waited.

"You spend way too much time with me." He chuckled.

"Or not enough lately."

"You know that's only temporary." He reminded her. "Just while both have to study for finals and your showcase. My last exam is the day before so I'll come up watch your showcase, we go to the doctor the day after and your graduation and back for my graduation the following day."

"Three weeks is a long time." Rachel sighed.

"You know I'd be there if I could babe."

"I know."

"So how is my bump doing?" Puck asked.

"It's not really a bump yet, more a slight bulge and extra weight on my hips." Rachel rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"You'll have to show me later." He insisted.

"How's your day going?"

"I have a three hour class starting in twenty minutes and then PT, my alarm is set to remind me to call you at 8 since I'll be hitting the books. How's your day going?"

"Caitlin called you didn't she?" Rachel guessed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have called you."

"I know." Rachel conceded and sat down on a nearby bench. "I miss you."

"I miss you too babe."

"You should get to class." Rachel told him.

"And what you going to do?"

"Find a hamburger and soya ice-cream."

"Not together I hope."

"I'll see how the mood strikes me."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel hung up.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket when Caitlin got home.<p>

"Hey I ran into the Chinese food guy on the way up." She set the bags of food on the table.

"Thanks."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." She reached for the food. "So Noah called me earlier." She remarked.

"Yes I called him; you sounded like you needed him."

"I was just going to say thank you."

"I should also warn you I told Tobias that Noah would kick his ass if he upset you again." Caitlin said down next to her.

"You're a good friend."

"You too. Did you get any Sesame Beef?"

"Of course all our favourites."

"Do you want me to borrow the jet and we can fly to Boston at the weekend?" Caitlin offered.

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought but we have rehearsal and Noah has to study. There is a little thing called graduation coming up."

"I know."

"Are your parents coming?"

"No, they are on tour in Asia. They offered to fly back but I told them it was ok. They can watch the video afterwards."

"Can you believe we graduate in three weeks?"

"No, but you do know you're never getting rid of me right?" Caitlin reminded.

"I wouldn't even try." Rachel smiled. "Pass the rice."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey babe." Rachel smiled as Puck wrapped an arm around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "How's she doing?"

"She is kicking up a storm." Rachel moved his hand so he could feel their daughter kick through her graduation gown which was hiding her small bump.

"And how are you doing?" Puck asked.

"I'm terrified." She admitted.

"It's easy, you walk across the platform, shake the guys hand accept your certificate and flip your tassel."

"Not about graduating, tell my dads about the baby."

"They'll be happy and if they're not we're going to be moving across the country in a couple months. Besides my Mom is going to be ecstatic."

"Noah I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." He agreed.

"Distract me."

"Yes ma'am." He turned her and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Puck cheered the loudest when Rachel accepted her diploma, when the ceremony was over Rachel came up to where he was waiting with her fathers.<p>

"Honey we're so proud of you." They both hugged her.

"We're going to take you out to dinner to celebrate."

"Great I could really do with a steak about now." Rachel said without thinking then paled as it sank in.

"When did you start eating meat again?" Her daddy asked.

Puck squeezed her hand for moral support.

"Since I found out I was pregnant and red meat is the only thing I can keep down some days."

"Pregnant." Her Dad repeated.

"Twenty weeks tomorrow."

"Pregnant?" Her Daddy repeated louder.

They both stood there not saying anything.

"Noah?" Rachel whispered.

"Go and see Caitlin I'll take care of this." He gave her a quick kiss. He waited for Rachel to be out of earshot before he started speaking. "Yes we knew she was pregnant before we got married and no that's not the reason we did. We had been engaged since before we left for college and yes she didn't tell you about that either. She just wants you not to be disappointed in her; she wants you to proud of her."

"She has been working towards being Broadway her entire life." One of them said.

"She doesn't want it anymore." Puck stated.

"Because she's pregnant."

"No, she hasn't for a long time. It's another thing she didn't want to disappoint you about. She wants to teach. You know Rachel she already has a plan, she's already looked into what she needs to do to get her teaching certificate." He paused. "Look I know she's your daughter but she's my wife. She just wants you to be happy for us and part of your granddaughter's life. If you're just going to upset her then you can stay the hell away because we can manage just fine by ourselves."

"Granddaughter? The baby is a girl?"

"We found out yesterday." Puck reached in his suit pocket and pulled out his wallet and the scan picture and hand it to them. "She's pretty feisty already just like her mom."

"Rach?" Puck said when they all walked over to where she was talking to Caitlin a few minutes later. "Your parents have something they want to say to you."

"We love you honey and nothing you ever do could disappoint us."

"And congratulations."

"I love you too." Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged them.

"Caitlin we're going out to dinner do you want with us?" One of them offered.

"I like that, but I just need to borrow Rachel for a few minutes. My uncle is here and we have some paperwork to sign. We'll be right back." She excused them.

"Paperwork?" Her parents looked at Puck.

"Caitlin goes into the studio next week to start recording her album. Since my official Navy training starts then Rachel's going with her to help. Between the two of them they've written all the songs for the album. So as soon as she signs the paperwork the label, which Caitlin's uncle owns, is cutting her a cheque for $10,000, plus she gets royalties and a producers credit. They're also going to set her up with the equipment so she can keep writing at home part time. It's some really good stuff."

"She's a songwriter?"

"She's really good at it." Puck confirmed. "The label want her to write for some of their other artists too. She can work from wherever we end up."

"How is she going to manage?"

"We'll figure it out." Puck stated. "And she was serious about the steak. She somehow managed to find the only restaurant in the city that makes hamburgers with soya cheese."

"She insisted on being vegetarian since she was five years old and vegan since that incident with Jesse."

"It threw me the first time she told me she wanted a hamburger too."

"Who else knows about the baby?"

"Kurt and Blaine, Caitlin obviously, a few people here, she barely has a bump which the doctor says is fine for now. We're telling Mom and Sarah at my graduation ceremony tomorrow. She wanted to wait until after graduation to tell everyone else." Puck glanced over. "Looks like they're done."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

A few years later

Rachel wiped her hands on a towel as she walked to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked the man in the suit in deference to the Florida heat.

"Rachel Berry?" He asked.

"Puckerman, but yes." She confirmed.

"I'm Howard Prendergast; I'm an attorney with Butterworth, Yates and Duncan in San Francisco." He handed her his card. "I have an urgent matter to discuss with you. May I come in?"

"I'm sorry, please come in." She stepped back and let him. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine thank you, perhaps we could sit down." He suggested.

Rachel led him to the kitchen table and they sat down.

"What is that you needed to discuss with me?"

"Your mother is Shelby Corcoran is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes?" Rachel was curious.

"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this but Ms Corcoran was killed in a motor vehicle accident two days ago."

"Oh my." Rachel said in shock. "What about Beth?"

"Your sister was in the vehicle but she only sustained a few cuts and bruises."

"Where is she?"

"Since they couldn't locate a relative in the area they placed her in foster care. Your mother came to see me a month ago to update her will. Amongst other things she stated in the event of her demise while your sister is still a minor she would like that you and your husband adopt her. I understand that this comes as a shock but if you're not in a position to carry out her wishes…"

"No we'll take her. Has Selby been buried yet?" Rachel asked.

"No, her body is being held at the city mortuary until she has been formally identified by a family member."

"She needs to be buried." Rachel stated. "We're Jewish; she needs to be buried as soon as possible."

"I can have my assistant start making arrangements but until the body has been formally identified there is only so much we can do. I also need you to come to San Francisco so we can get you granted guardianship of your sister pending a formal petition for adoption."

"I need to talk to my husband." Rachel got up and picked up the phone. "Jamie, its Rachel. I know its short notice but can you come over watch the kids. They're asleep and I need to go and talk to Noah it's an emergency… Thanks."

"You have children?" Howard said when she got off the phone.

"Two." Rachel confirmed.

"How old?"

"Three and 10 months." Rachel grabbed her purse. "I need to call my dad and see if he can come and watch the kids. When is your flight back?"

"I have a flight first thing in the morning."

"Rachel?" Jamie called as she came through the door. "Is everything ok?"

"My mom died." Rachel replied. "I have to talk to Noah and then go to California."

"I'm so sorry. Take as long as you need. I know where everything is."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the office of the building Puck was working in.<p>

"Hey Rachel. No cookies today?" Puck's immediate boss smiled.

"Not today Commander. Is Noah around it's an emergency?"

"Is everything ok?" He was instantly concerned.

"My Mom died and I have to go to California to sort out custody for my sister."

"I'm sorry. Greenaway, go and get Lt Puckerman now." He instructed. "I need him here until 1600; I'll arrange a 48 hour pass for him."

"Thank you. I'm managed to talk to my dad he's going to fly out tonight and stay with the kids while I'm gone, it may take a few days."

"Why don't you wait in his office?" The Commander suggested.

"Thank you." Rachel headed down the hall to Puck's small office. Mr Prendergast followed her.

* * *

><p>"Rach?" Puck walked into his office a few minutes later. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Shelby's dead. Car accident." Rachel stated.

"What about Beth?"

"She's ok, she's in foster care until I can get there and have them sign over guardianship to us. Shelby wanted us to adopt her."

"Wow." Noah was slightly taken aback. "Will they let us?"

"I hope so."

"Is there a problem?" Mr Prendergast inquired.

"Who are you?" Noah asked.

"This is Mr Prendergast, Shelby's lawyer. He came to tell me." Rachel explained. "Noah is concerned because he is Beth's biological father."

"Her biological father?"

"I'm not sure how much of the situation Shelby informed you of but I have two gay fathers. Shelby was their surrogate. I meet her when I was 16." Rachel had to explain. "Shelby couldn't have any more children, so when Noah and a friend of ours had a baby at 16, Shelby adopted her. I've always been a part of Beth's life. Shelby didn't want Noah to meet her so as not to confuse her until she was old enough to understand."

"She left clear instructions that she wanted both of you to adopt Beth if anything happened to her." Mr Prendergast stated.

"I need to go California and sort this out and arrange her funeral." Rachel told Noah.

"I'll talk to the Commander..." Puck started.

"He'll give you a 48 hour pass after your shift is over. My Dad is flying out." She paused. "Noah I have to go she can't…"

"Come here." Puck pulled her into a hug as she started to cry. "Everything will be ok I promise."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a month since Rachel brought Beth home when she answered her front door to find Quinn Hudson stood there.

"Hi." Quinn whispered.

"Hi." Rachel was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. One minute I was dropping my kids off with my Mom the next I'm on a plane." She hesitated. "I need to meet her."

"Ok." Rachel conceded. "But there are rules."

"Ok."

"Come in. She's upstairs and we can talk in the kitchen."

"Rachel…" Beth came into the kitchen ten minutes later. "Can I go and read in the garden? Everyone is asleep even Max."

"Of course you can. Just remember to stay in the shade and put your hat on."

"Rachel I lived in California." Beth pointed out.

"And now you're in Pensacola Florida, you don't want to get sunstroke." Rachel reminder her.

"Ok." Beth conceded.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine." Rachel paused looking at Quinn who had been watching Beth during the interaction. "This is Quinn."

"Hi." Beth smiled then disappeared out the back door.

"She is…"

"Rather precocious." Rachel smiled.

"Is she happy?" Quinn asked.

"She has good days and bad days; she just lost the only mother she's ever known. But she's happy and healthy."

"I thought the baby's name is Isaiah." Quinn queried.

"Max is her hamster. Most Dads' buy their kid a stuffed toy, Noah bought her a hamster. He wanted to get her a puppy but I said no and Hayley is allergic to cats."

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel and kissed the side of her neck when he got home.<p>

"Hey." Rachel turned her head to allow him to kiss him properly. "Good day at the office?"

"Same as usual. The kids been ok?"

"Fine. Isaiah is taking a nap and the girls are playing in the back yard with Quinn."

"Quinn?" He stepped aside so she could turn and face him.

"She turned up a couple of hours ago. She wanted to meet Beth, I couldn't really say no. I explained the rules."

"You should have called me."

"What exactly would you have done? Kicked her out? This is an unprecedented situation. She deserved the chance to meet her."

"She should have at least called and…"

"This is as tough on her as it is on us." Rachel put a calming hand on his arm. "Be nice."

"Having fun?" Puck called out as he stepped outside.

"Daddy!" Hayley exclaimed as she ran to the father. Beth wasn't far behind in hugging him as he crouched down. Puck kissed the top of both their heads.

"Have you two been behaving yourselves?" He asked.

"Issy woke me up." Hayley told him.

"That's because he's getting his teeth. Did you go back to sleep?" He inquired. Hayley nodded. "What about you did Issy wake you up?"

"Rachel doesn't like it when you call him Issy." Beth pointed out.

"It's our little secret." Puck winked at her.

"Daddy, can you sing?"

"What would you like me to sing?" He inquired of his youngest daughter.

"Beth's song."

"What about you?" He looked at Beth she nodded. "Go inside and wash your hands I'm going to talk to Quinn for a few minutes."

Puck waited until they were both inside before he spoke.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" He crossed his arms.

"I wanted to meet her."

"You should have called first."

"I didn't know I was coming until I got on a plane." Quinn admitted.

"Does Finn know you're here?"

"No. I should call him."

"You're not taking her." Puck stated before taking a step closer. "You're the one who wanted to give her away. You have no claim on her now. Rachel is the only family she's ever known, we're keeping her."

"Puck we were sixteen, we would have barely lasted two minutes. It was the right thing to do. Beth seems happy. She has your eyes."

"And she looks just you but with brown hair. She loves to dance and she's addicted to reading. Somehow she's a lot like more like Rachel than either of us."

"I just want the chance to get to know her. I'll stick to the rules and not tell her who I really am until you say it's ok."

"Fine." Puck conceded. "You'd better call Finn and tell him you're not going to be home until tomorrow unless you like night flights. You'll have to sleep on the sofa bed; we're still on the waiting list for a three bedroom house." Puck went inside to sing to his daughters.

Quinn took a minute before she went inside and stood with Rachel in the kitchen listening to Puck play Beth the song Beth had been named after.

"She loves him." Quinn said a tear running down her cheek.

"It was love at first sight for both of them." Rachel confirmed. "He would do anything to protect her, even from you." Rachel paused. "We'll figure this out."

"Hey honey I'm home." A man called as he entered the front door.

"In here Jake." Rachel called back. He picked Rachel up and kissed her.

"Put her down Jake." Puck called from the other room.

"Not until she agrees to run away with me." Jake called back.

"Not today Jake, we have company." Rachel warned him.

"Sorry ma'am." He nodded at Quinn.

"Jake Krakowski, Quinn Hudson." Rachel made introductions.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. You look familiar… You're Beth's…"

"Yes." Rachel interrupted.

"I should probably go and see if Puck needs help with his harmonizing. Nice to meet you." Jake stated.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Rachel inquired.

"Are you making pot roast?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'm staying." He kissed Rachel on the cheek before going to find Puck.

"Who was that?" Quinn wondered out loud.

"Jake is Noah's best friend. He practically lives here when he's not on duty. The kids love him." Rachel smiled. "Just ignore his flirting; he's a pilot so he thinks his dress whites and gold wings will get him everywhere. You should probably call Finn and your mom. Take as long as you need we have a really great long distance plan."

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the delay I've been sick for the last week and then had have internet connection issues.

Rachel watched as two of her class performed title song from The Phantom of The Opera. As the song ended there was a round of applause and woops from the somewhere at the back of the auditorium.

Rachel turned around, despite the hat and sunglasses she instantly recognised the intruder.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow?"

"Mr Ten Percent was driving me crazy so I left a day early." She walked towards Rachel.

"He's your cousin." Rachel pointed out.

"Exactly. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rachel gave her a hug before looking back to her class who were watching. "Guys gather round, any of you who have your cell phones on you rather than in your bag or locker, put them on the piano." No one moved. "You get a free pass today."

A few of them moved to put their phones on the piano.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine." Rachel and Caitlin walked onto the stage. Caitlin removed her hat her hair falling around her shoulders, and her sunglasses.

"You're Desi Blake!" Someone gasped.

"So much for the introductions." Caitlin smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"You're Desi Blake!" Someone repeated.

"Desi this is my glee and drama clubs." Rachel introduced them.

"Rachel tells me that you're working on a 'Night at the Theatre'. That was a great rendition of Phantom of the Opera, one little tip you need to breathe from your stomach rather than your chest it will help you lose the breathy sound on the high notes."

"What…. What are you doing here?" Someone stumbled they were in shock.

"I was in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd stop in and visit." Caitlin smiled.

"How do you know Mrs P?"

"We were roommates in college." Rachel explained.

"Since your theme is musicals, Rachel how about we give them a rendition from Celine Dion the Musical?" Caitlin suggested.

"Celine Dion?" Someone questioned.

"I was a performing arts major in college." Rachel clarified. "One of our class projects was to pick three songs by a musical artist and write a twenty minute musical including them. We ended up with Celine Dion, Dolly Parton, Michael Buble."

"N'Sync." Caitlin supplied.

"Who?" Someone asked.

"They were a boy band in the 90's." Caitlin stated. "When did we get so old?"

"Speak for yourself." Rachel smiled.

"Would you mind?" Caitlin asked the pianist.

"Of course not Ms Blake." He moved out of the way and Caitlin took his seat. "Celine or Barbra?"

"I think Celine today." Rachel replied.

Rachel **Caitlin**_**Together**_

I'm scared  
>So afraid to show I care<br>Will he think me weak  
>If I tremble when I speak<br>Oooh  
>What if<br>There's another one he's thinking of  
>Maybe he's in love<br>I'd feel like a fool  
>Life can be so cruel<br>I don't know what to do

**I've****been****there  
>With<strong>**my****heart****out****in****my****hand  
>But<strong>**what****you****must****understand  
>You<strong>**can't****let****the****chance  
>To<strong>**love****him****pass****you****by**

_**Tell**____**him  
>Tell<strong>____**him**____**that**____**the**____**sun**____**and**____**moon  
>Rise<strong>____**in**____**his**____**eyes  
>Reach<strong>____**out**____**to**____**him  
>And<strong>____**whisper  
>Tender<strong>____**words**____**so**____**soft**____**and**____**sweet**_  
>I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat<br>**Love****will****be****the****gift****you****give****yourself**

**Touch****him**  
>Oooh<br>**With****the****gentleness****you****feel****inside**  
>I feel it<br>**Your****love****can't****be****denied  
>The<strong>**truth****will****set****you****free  
>You'll<strong>**have****what's****meant****to****be  
>[Barbra<strong>**&****Celine]  
>All<strong>**in****time****you'll****see**

**Oooh  
><strong>I love him  
><strong>Then<strong>**show****him**  
>Of that much I can be sure<br>**Hold****him****close****to****you **  
>I don't think I could endure<br>If I let him walk away  
>When I have so much to say<p>

_**Tell**____**him  
>Tell<strong>____**him**____**that**____**the**____**sun**____**and**____**moon  
>Rise<strong>____**in**____**his**____**eyes  
>Reach<strong>____**out**____**to**____**him  
>And<strong>____**whisper  
>Tender<strong>____**words**____**so**____**soft**____**and**____**sweet**_  
><strong>Hold<strong>**him****close****to****feel****his****heart****beat**  
>Love will be the gift you give yourself<p>

Love is light that surely glows  
>In the hearts of those who know<br>It's a steady flame that grows  
><strong>Feed<strong>**the****fire****with****all****the****passion****you****can****show**  
>Tonight love will assume its place<br>**This****memory****time****cannot****erase**  
><em><strong>Your<strong>____**faith**____**will**____**lead**____**love**____**where**____**it**____**has**____**to**____**go**_

_**Tell**____**him  
>Tell<strong>____**him**____**that**____**the**____**sun**____**and**____**moon  
>Rise<strong>____**in**____**his**____**eyes  
>Reach<strong>____**out**____**to**____**him  
>And<strong>____**whisper  
>Whisper<strong>____**words**____**so**____**soft**____**and**____**sweet**_  
><strong>Hold<strong>**him****close****to****feel****his****heart****beat**  
>Love will be the gift you give yourself<p>

Oooh  
><em><strong>Never<strong>____**let**____**him**____**go.**_

Rachel gave Caitlin another hug.

"So do any of you have any questions for Ms Blake?" Rachel asked.

"Do you write your own songs?" One of the girls asked.

"I co-wrote my first album but unfortunately I've been too busy to contribute more than the odd melody. But I've very fortunate that all my songs are written by some who is very good at what she does. Being famous always seems like it is not that hard right? You play a few songs, you go to a party here and there but there are weeks at a time when I work twenty hour days, months when I don't even get to go home I'm in a different hotel every night, I even spend weeks every year when I'm in a different country every day. But it's worth it because I get to do what I love."

"What's your favourite of your songs?" Someone else asked.

"What's yours?" Caitlin countered.

"Pigtails."

"Mine too. Sometimes you get that perfect song that everyone can relate to. I remember getting chills the first time I heard it."

Luckily the kids were so distracted by Caitlin that they didn't notice Rachel blush.

They continued to ask questions until someone asked Caitlin to tell them three things about Rachel.

"Ok she is the most talented person I know, she's also the most organised person I know."

"That's because you're ridiculously disorganised." Rachel pointed out.

"That's why I have an assistant and an i-Phone." Caitlin stated.

"You have to have something better than that." One of the boys stated.

"Her husband used to throw Slushees at her in high school."

"You married a guy who threw Slushees at you?" One of the girls asked.

"Since today seems to be about sharing, when I told you I understood how the football team treated you I wasn't lying. When I was in high school the football team persecuted us because we were geeks. Daily Slushee attacks were the least of the problems. Things changed slightly when some of them joined Glee club, but the rest of them got worse. It got to the point where Mr Schue and the football coach tried to step in they thought that it we could work together it would help us sort out our differences. Their plan was that we perform the halftime show at the next football game. Some of the football players objected so their coach banned them from playing in the game unless they performed with us. Some of them refused to, so that's how I and the rest of the glee club girls ended up playing in a football game. Of course they came around joined the show so they could play in the second half."

"Did things get better?"

"For a while." Rachel admitted. "High school jocks and more creative people such as yourselves will never probably get on; it's one of those unfortunate unwritten rules of high school. Not everyone is the same, people change even in high school everyone is just trying to figure out who they are. "

"With that in mind I have a proposal." Caitlin stated. "I have a concert in Tallahassee at the end of October. I was hoping Rachel could teach you and the football team and some of the cheerleaders if you need more girls to swing dance. Then you could all come and perform on stage at my show. The deal is you all have to work together."

"That's a very generous offer." Rachel said surprised Caitlin hadn't mentioned the idea before.

"If you can teach them the basics I'll send Evan down to help with the choreography."

"You're going to give up Evan?" Rachel questioned.

"Who is Evan?" One of the girls asked.

"He is choreographing my tour." Caitlin found a photo on her phone.

"He's hot."

"He's also straight and surprisingly single." Caitlin stated. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll call Mike; hopefully he should be able to visit to help out." Rachel confirmed. "Guys are you in?"

There was a lot of agreement.

"We're in."

TBC

A/N: The song is Tell Him by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand.


	20. Chapter 20

The football players and the cheerleaders eyed the drama and glee club with suspicion as they waited their respective coaches stood at the front.

"Mrs Puckerman has an opportunity for all of you that she would like to present. You're going to be respectful and listen." The football coach stated. "Otherwise you're on the bench."

"Thank you." Rachel took centre stage. "Thank you all for coming. A friend of mine would like to offer you a unique opportunity but it involves all of you working together for the next eight weeks."

"What?" The football team weren't happy.

"Respectful." Their coach reminded him. "Tell them."

"My friend has a concert in Tallahassee at the end of October. She would like to invite you all to perform on stage with her."

"Who is your friend?"

"Why don't I let her tell you herself?" Rachel suggested. Rachel pressed play and Caitlin appeared on the screen behind her.

"Hi guys, for those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Desi Blake. I'd like to invite you all to come and perform a swing dance on stage at my concert. I have a new song coming out and we'll be shooting part of the video at the concert, so you'll all get to be in it. But there is a catch you all have to work together." She paused. "High school is just four years of your life, it is an experience you want to enjoy while you can and take every opportunity you can. I look forward to seeing you all in October, Mrs Puckerman will keep me up to date on your progress and in a few weeks after you've learnt the basics my choreographer will come to work with you all. Have fun and work hard. Bye."

"You know Desi Blake?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

"She was her college roommate." One of the glee kids stated. "Desi is pretty cool too."

"Desi?" One of the others questioned.

"She dropped by our rehearsal last week." One of the drama kids added.

"You all met Desi Blake and you didn't say anything?"

"Not all of us put our entire lives on Facebook."

Rachel let out a loud whistle.

"This is about working together. You have to decide today whether you are in or you are out. But before you make a decision in case some of you don't know what swing dancing is I invited another friend of mine to help me give a demonstration. I'd like you to meet Mike Chang."

"Hi guys."

"You were on So You Think You Can Dance." One of the cheerleaders blurted out.

"Let me guess you went to college with her too." One of the football players said sarcastically.

"No high school." Mike corrected. "Look I was on the football team too. I know how you think it makes you feel like you're on top of the school social hierarchy and for some of you it's as good as it's going to get. I'll admit I watched as my so called friends dumped people is trash cans, threw slushees at them and generally were complete assholes while it seems like a big joke at the time it just proves that you're jerks. When I joined the glee club I found where I belonged. I love to dance I always have, I can sing passably and thanks to Rachel we even won nationals twice. But the most important thing I found when I joined them was that I found friends who would be there no matter what. Friends that had my back and they are the friends I still keep in touch with to this day. They are still the first people I called when I got through the auditions and every night to ask what they thought of the show. The people I played football with I have no idea where they are and honestly I don't care. High school is four years of your life; you don't need to pick on other people because they choose to embrace their creative side. It's not worth it, because when they make something of their lives you will still only have high school as the highlight of your life."

"Mike." Rachel muttered not that disagreed with him but they were still only kids.

"That being said I think you have a great opportunity here to work together and may be gain a little understanding. If you'll let me I'd love to show you what I see in dance."

"Ok people clear a space." The football coach announced.

Rachel and Mike proceeded to demonstrate a West Coast Swing.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the meeting when a little voice called.<p>

"Mommy!" and ran at Rachel.

"Hayley." Rachel scooped her up. Rachel glanced over to see Puck holding Isaiah and Beth trailing behind. Puck was still dressed in uniform. "For those of you who haven't met this is my husband Noah, my daughters Beth and Hayley and my son Isaiah."

"Uncle Mike, did you dance yet?" Hayley excitedly ask Mike.

"Sorry Hales you missed it."

"Hey bro." Puck bumped fits with him. "It's good to see you man."

"You too. Hey buddy." Mike took Isaiah from him. "Hey Beth, how are the hip-hop classes?"

"I think I prefer ballet." Beth admitted. "But I keep going."

"That's good."

"So are they learning to swing dance?" Puck asked Rachel.

"I think so. Guys?" Rachel asked. The cheerleaders were more enthusiastic than the football players.

"Do you dance?" One of the football players called out to Puck.

"My wife is a dance teacher, so yes I dance."

"Let's see." One of the cheerleaders requested.

"Hold this." He put his cover on Beth's head. "We're going to need a little musical support. Hayden what have you got?" Puck asked the male lead.

"How about If I Had You?" Hayden suggested.

"Adam Lambert. Shall we tango?" He held out a hand to Rachel.

"One moment." Rachel went and changed back into her heels. "Let's tango."

"If you please."

Tbc


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I know it's been a while but I've had some computer issue, first my internet connect died and it took a couple days to get fixed, then we had a power cut and it blew my external harddrive so I've spent ten days trying to recover most of the 700gb of stuff that was on it. Then I got caught the bug that's been going around.

"Santana?" Rachel said spotting a familiar figure. They were back in Lima for their ten year reunion.

"Rachel Berry." Santana turned around and gave her a hug.

"How are you? We all lost touch with you after high school."

"Engaged." She held out her so Rachel could see the large shiny diamond. "To a Count."

"A Count. Congratulations."

"So did you make it on Broadway?" Santana asked.

"No." Rachel admitted. "I teach music and drama at our local high school."

"Didn't work out then."

"Didn't try." Rachel corrected. "I decided my last year of college I didn't want it any more I wanted to teach. I love what I do and it worked out well since I was married and five months pregnant by the time I finished college."

"Who did you marry?"

"Noah." Rachel replied.

"Puck? Where is he then?"

"At work." Rachel answered.

"He couldn't get out of work to come to his high school reunion?"

"Not when he's on an aircraft carrier in the Indian Ocean. He's a Lieutenant in the Navy."

"So you and Puck got married and have a kid."

"Four." Rachel corrected. "We tried to invite you but your parents said you had gone to Europe and they couldn't contact you."

"Four kids?"

"Beth, Hayley, Isaiah and Grace."

"You named your kid after Puck and Quinn's kid?"

"No same Beth, Shelby died in a car crash a few years ago. Noah and I adopted her."

"Does Quinn know about that?"

"Yes. She comes and visits every couple of months."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Quinn walked over. "Hey Santana, it's been a while."

"She was just asking how you felt about the whole Beth situation."

"Its fine she's happy, Rachel's more her mother than I ever was. How are you?" Quinn inquired.

"She's engaged to a Count." Rachel pointed.

"I thought you were a lesbian."

"He has a huge castle." Santana shrugged.

"I can't believe you had a baby three months ago. Do you have any more pictures?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture.

"She is going to have Puck wrapped around her finger like the others when he meets her, and it's a good thing he changed his mind about Tallulah."

"Meet her?"

"Noah deployed a month before she was born. He made it home the day before Isaiah was born." Rachel knew what the next question would be. "Noah named all of the kids, he wanted them to have something if anything ever happened to him, and the day we found out that Grace was a girl he decided we were calling her Tallulah. The day he left he told he'd changed his mind we should call her Grace."

"You got kids?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Two boys, Finn Jr. and Christopher."

"What about everyone else?"

"Brittany owns a burlesque bar in Vegas; it's great we went when we went there when Matt got married. He's in the Navy too, a SEAL. He and Yolanda have an 18 month old boy Alexander. Mike won So You Can Think You Can Dance a few years ago and owns a dance studio in Miami. Tina writes graphic novels for girls, Artie teaches music. Kurt's a wedding planner; he and Blaine got married last year and are in the process of adopting a three year old boy and two year old girl."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Kurt came over. There was a quick hellos and catch up.

"Where's Blaine?" Rachel inquired.

"Giving Mr Schue investment advice." Kurt replied before adding for Santana's benefit. "Blaine's an investment banker."

"What about Sam?"

"He didn't come. He wouldn't leave Becky even though she told him to come." He paused. "Sam and Becky got married two years ago, she's eight months pregnant. They both work for the Red Six."

"I saw Mercedes earlier." Quinn looked around.

"Bathroom." Kurt supplied. "She's four months pregnant."

"Mercedes designs really beautiful wedding dresses." Rachel added. "She got married about three years ago to this jerk we all hated; he got drunk one night and hit her. She left and filed for a divorce. About a year ago, she was designing this dress for the daughter of some Greek shipping magnate, her brother drove her to one of the fittings, and they hit it off. He keeps proposing but Mercedes keeps saying no. I think that's everyone."

"Speaking of everyone, did Rachel tell you about her real job?" Kurt asked Santana.

"She said she was a teacher."

"She is and she coaches glee club and JV cheerleading."

"Kurt." Rachel muttered.

"She's a multi award winning song writer."

"Right." Santana didn't believe him.

"Her college roommate was Desi Blake. She co-wrote her first album and all of the others. There is a huge list of people she's written for."

"Kurt, we're keeping that quiet." Rachel warned him. "I like my anonymity."

"You wrote Pigtails?" Santana looked slightly stunned.

"Why is that the only song anyone can think of? It was just my kids' lullaby before Caitlin insisted on putting it on her album."

"Because it was the biggest selling song of the year, number one in 21 countries, number one here for 13 weeks, won practically every award under the sun and I know many zeros were on the bonus check the label gave you."

"I think I need to speak to your husband about keeping his mouth shut or I need a new accountant."

"But above all of that it's the guy in the video." Quinn stated.

"Julio. He's been married since he was 18 and has four year old triplets. He's currently filming the remake of the West Side Story movie."

"You keep track of people in music videos?" Santana looked at her.

"No, but we went to college with Julio. When we talking about the video Julio was the first guy who came to mind." Rachel explained as her cell phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment. Hey Donovan, can this wait I'm at my high school reunion…. No, ok play it for me…. It's not working because you're over complicating it. You know I refuse to write for people who can't really sing, give him a guitar and have him record just like when he sang it in my living room two weeks ago… I know Hugo's not going to like it but trust me on this one…. I'll call you back in a couple hours… Bye." She hung up.

"Who was in your living room?" Quinn asked.

"Tyler Deacon. I know Beth already told me it makes me the coolest mom in the world."

"You have famous people in your living room."

"I have four kids; they have to come to me or we video conference. I live on a military base, the press can't follow them."

"Hey." Mike walked up and flung an arm around Rachel and kissed the top of her head. "Can I still get a ride back on the gulf stream with you on Sunday?"

"Sure." Rachel agreed. "Sorry." She apologised as her phone rang again. She smiled when she looked at the caller id. "Hey sailor." She answered. "That's because I'm in Lima, for our reunion…. No they're with your mom; she's been feeding them sugar all day…. No they are all here, except Sam… Finn's here do you want to say hello?"

She handed the phone over to Finn who had joined them.

"He calls?" Santana asked.

"Three times a week for ten minutes and I get emails every other day." Rachel replied.

"How can you live like that?"

"We've been doing long distance for ten years you adjust. We have a schedule and it works." Rachel shrugged.

"He wants to talk to you." Finn handed her back the phone.

"I almost forgot we need a new car, this one has had it…. Yes I had Dave from the motor pool look at it…. You know I have power of attorney I could just trade your Harley in for a Porsche…. Yes I'll take Jake with me; you know he's coming out to you in a few weeks…. I know… I'll send you pictures…. I know I love you too, I'll talk to you in a few days….Bye." She hung up.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Puck was pouring himself some coffee in the officers' wardroom, he had another few hours before he was on duty when a couple of the off duty pilots came in.

"Yo Puckerman did you hear who just landed?" One of them asked.

"No who?"

"Desi Blake."

"What's she doing here?" Puck couldn't remember Rachel telling him anything about it.

"Something about shooting her video."

"Then I doubt you'll even see her."

A few minutes later Puck was drinking his coffee when there was a hush shuffle and everyone got to their feet. Puck expecting the Captain stood up to find Caitlin accompanied an Ensign.

"Sorry to interrupts sirs, but Ms Blake would to speak to Lt Puckerman."

"Come on in ma'am." The senior officer encouraged her.

"Gentlemen." Caitlin smiled. "Noah, I always did like you in uniform." She smiled as her eyes fell on Puck.

"You know I have a wife."

"I think she'd be more offended if you don't get over here and give me a hug."

"Yes ma'am." Puck walked over and hugged her. "It's good to see you Caitlin."

"You too Noah."

"How is everyone?"

"Your kids are perfect as usual. Rachel misses you like crazy but she's good at handling everything."

"So what are you doing here?" He asked as she sat in a vacant seat next to him.

"I'm recording part of the video for a song we're donating all the profits to the various Navy charities. It also helps I'm doing the Christmas LSO tour this year." She reached into her pocket and pulled out mp3 player wrapped in a sealed envelope. "Here, they checked out that it wasn't going to blow anything up."

"The song?"

"I know most of the things she writes are musical love letters, but this one actually is. It took me months to convince her to let me have it. I thought you'd like to hear the demo."

"Thanks." Puck smiled.

"I heard the second prettiest girl in the world was here." A voice echoed from the door.

"Jake Krakowski." Caitlin rolled her eyes getting up. "You know your Momma is going to be disappointed you moved her down the list."

"I won't tell her if you don't."

"It's good to see you Jake." She hugged him.

"Hands." Puck warned Jake who held his hands up in innocence.

"So how are our favourite people?"

"The fairy godchildren are perfect as always. Beth is still either reading or dancing."

"And that boy Taylor?" Jake asked.

"Who?" Puck inquired not recognising the name.

"The Mason's boy across the street. He has a crush on Beth." Jake supplied.

"What?"

"Don't worry Beth hasn't noticed." Caitlin assured her. "Hayley wants to be a princess ballerina and she looks so cute in her tutu. Isaiah can almost read and is holding his own among the girls. Grace, Noah, you can already tell she's going to turn out just like Rachel. She's even trying to sing."

"I know she shrieks in key down the phone." Puck smiled.

They chatted for another ten minutes before the Ensign reappeared.

"Ms Blake, they're ready for you now."

"I guess that's my call to go." She gave Puck and Jake a hug.

"Hey Caitlin." Puck said as she got near the door. "What's it called?" He held up the MP3 player.

"P.S. Hurry Home." Caitlin walked back over and hugged him. "I'll see you at Hanukah, take care of yourself. You too Jake, no showboating." Caitlin walked back to the door. "Gentlemen, keep up the good work."

Puck took a breath preparing himself for the onslaught.

"You didn't mention you knew Desi Blake, Puckerman." Someone finally remarked.

"You all don't talk about your wives best friends either."

"She's your wife's best friend?"

"They were roommates in college; we haven't been able to shake her."

"Come on man it's Desi Blake, who would want to?"

"To me she's not Desi Blake; she's Caitlin, the girl who would sit in the middle of December in a tank top, cut off shorts and Scooby Doo slippers trying to write songs on her guitar, who would throw a cushion at me when I told her she was off key."

"Caitlin?"

"She prefers it to Desdemona. Her mother has a thing for Shakespeare." Puck shrugged.

"Have you met her parents?" Someone asked.

"We spent thanksgiving with them once in college and we went to their 30th anniversary party at their place in the Caribbean last year. They sort of adopted Rachel and the kids."

"She loves her fairy godchildren." Jake remarked.

"Fairy godchildren?" Someone queried.

"We're Jewish so we don't have godparents, Rachel's other best friend decided he would be their fairy godfather and Caity decided she would be their fairy godmother."

"Do remember Beth's I think it was eleventh birthday, she called to wish her a happy birthday, when Beth told her she wished she was there, she got on a plane even though she was in the middle shooting her video and flew back and took her to that book shop and bought her a stack of books as tall as Beth was?"

"And she read them in a month." Puck smiled. "She goes overboard for Hanukkah too."

"I didn't know she was Jewish."

"She's not. My wife tends to go over the top, so she takes ten days off and comes to us to celebrate with the kids. She'll work through any holiday but she has to have Hanukkah off."

"You seem pretty close with her too Charm." Someone remarked to Jake.

"As long as I remember she's like Puck's sister and if I ever touch her he'll kill me. It's great. Anyway she prefers cowboys to sailors."

"Some grab me a cowboy hat." Someone demanded.

"Wrong kind of cowboy." Puck shook his head. "Her boyfriend is the wide receiver for the Dallas Cowboys."

"Met him too, Gracie threw up on him. He'll get us tickets for any game we want." Jake recalled.

"As long as doesn't mention that to her father, the man is a diehard Packers fan." Puck glanced at the clock. "I have to go and call Rachel before the kids go to bed. Don't mention the day job." He added to Jake.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I was going to post this last week but the electricity to the power outlets keeps tripping the fuse box and I lost it. Twice. So I've finally found time to rewrite it.

"Daddy!" Isaiah called out.

"Shush honey." Rachel crouched down next to him. "You have to wait for him to get dismissed."

It had been a long six months and this was the first home coming that Isaiah was old enough to remember.

"But he's home."

"I know sweetheart." The fact that Noah was only a few feet away instead of thousands of miles was hard to explain. "He'll only be a few more minutes."

"You can hold my hand and we'll run to him when they tell him he can go." Hayley offered.

"Thank you." Rachel mouthed to her. Rachel stood up. "Are you ok?" She asked Beth.

"I missed him."

"I know sweetheart." Rachel hugged her.

A few minutes later he was dismissed and the kids ran to him and Puck managed to wrap his arms around all of them. Rachel walked over slower with the stroller and a sleeping Grace. She managed to grab a couple pictures on her phone.

"Hey sailor." She whispered.

"Hi." Puck stood hugged her tightly. "I missed you like crazy."

"Me too. I love you so much."

There were a few more minutes of hugs and tears.

"Mom, can we go…" Beth nodded towards the other sailors.

"Here." Rachel handed her a basket. "Take your brother and sister with you."

"I love you Daddy." Beth gave Puck another quick hug before grabbing Hayley and Isaiah's hands.

"They made cookies and thank you cards for the guys who didn't have anyone to welcome them home." Rachel explained.

"How long has she been calling you Mom?"

"Since the day Grace was born, Quinn's ok with it. I think you missed the important part of that conversation."

She watched as Puck played it back in his head.

"She called me Daddy."

"She knows who you are." Rachel admitted.

"How?"

"When we were in Lima Quinn took her shopping. Some old lady told her that her daughter looked just like her. We talked to her and explained it the best we could. She says she so sort already knew about you. I took her to the family therapist who says given everything she is one of the most well-adjusted children he's met. You should probably talk to her, but she loves you more than anything and missed you like crazy."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to worry. She's a lot like you." There was a cry from the stroller that interrupted. "I guess someone wants to meet you." Rachel plucked her out the stroller. "Noah, I'd like you to meet your daughter."

"Hey beautiful." Noah took her. "I'm your Daddy." He kissed her forehead. "I love you baby girl so much."

Grace looked at him and then proceeded to give him a drooly kiss.

"I think she recognises me."

"I hate to break it to you but she's been doing that to everyone the last couple weeks. She's turning into an outrageous flirt. She definitely gets that from you."

"She looks just like you."

"It's about time one of them finally did."

"Thank you." Puck kissed her.

"For what?"

"Being you for them. Everything."

"You're welcome." She paused. "I think we should have another one."

"Another one? Do you really think you'd cope with five kids with me away for half the year?"

"Four aren't any hassle."

"We're probably going to be moving in the next six months."

"Five months to Oceania." Rachel confirmed.

"How do you know that? My orders haven't even been cut yet."

"I teach your bosses daughter ballet twice a week. So what do you say?"

"How about we keep practicing for now and we'll talk about it in a few months?"

"Sounds good." She kissed him.

"Mom." Beth returned with Hayley and Isaiah a few minutes later.

"All gone?" Rachel looked at the basket. "Good job we're very proud of you."

"Did you ask him yet?" Beth inquired.

"No. Maybe you should ask him." Rachel suggested.

"Daddy." Hayley started. "Mommy said if we're really good that we can go to…"

"We're going to see Mickey." Isaiah blurted out.

Puck looked at Rachel.

"I thought since you had next week off and the kids aren't back in school for two weeks that we could all do with a vacation. We could drive down to Orlando and hit up all the parks."

"Sounds good. But what sounds even better right now is going home."

* * *

><p>Puck was already awake when Grace started to cry. Rachel was asleep curled up against him, her head on his chest.<p>

"I'll go." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Just give her back her pacifier and make sure her blanket is tucked in tight and she'll go back to sleep." Rachel mumbled her eyes still closed. "She'll wake back up in an hour and babble to her mobile before she actually wants to be feed."

"I guess I have a lot to learn."

"She'll teach you pretty quickly."

Puck kissed the top of her head before he got out of bed. It was another five minutes before he returned, Grace back to sleep. They resumed their previous positions.

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel inquired.

"Nothing."

"Noah." She sighed.

"I have four great kids, a beautiful wife who is loaded."

"It's the kids' college fund." Rachel stated.

"Rach, you could pay for our kids, all the kids in your glee club, the cheerleaders and the football team to go to college and still pay for the anonymous scholarships you pay for at McKinley."

"It's only money. I like the life we have and not having to worry about where the money for the next lot of groceries is coming from."

"Exactly. Life is pretty good and that's why I'm smiling."

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too."

The End.

A/N: There is an epilogue to follow. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

"There you are." Rachel found Puck pacing. "Don't you look handsome?" She walked over and removed an imaginary piece of lint from his sleeve.

"This can't be happening."

"I've known this was going to happen for a while now." Rachel reminded him.

"It's too soon."

"Noah, our youngest daughter is getting married it's not the start of World War III." Rachel bit back a smile.

"We should have more sons."

"I don't know how much you remember from high school biology but it wasn't up to me that we ended up with eight girls and only one boy. Although I was up for number ten you were the one who said no." Rachel pointed out.

"I thought we should stop after number four." Puck stated.

"After the twins got through the terrible twos, Amelia, Layla and Caroline weren't any hassle. It probably would have been easier if Zahara and Talia weren't more like you than me in high school but they have your genes so we had to expect at least one or two of them to be a handful." Rachel kissed him.

"Mom, Dad." Grace found them. "Caroline is ready."

"Your father just needs a minute, he's feeling his age." Rachel informed her.

"Dad, you command fleets of ships but you can't suck it up to walk your daughter down the aisle?"

"Should there be a sir in there somewhere?" Puck eyed.

"Sorry Captain, but I'm not in the Navy anymore. I got honourably discharged after I got put on bed rest for six months, so you could give you three little terrors of triplets for grandchildren." Grace stated.

"When are we getting any more?" Puck inquired.

"Triplets were enough for me. I'd try the others. You know it's Jewish women who are supposed to be big on the grandchildren."

"Your father has never been normal." Rachel stated. "But let's get this wedding started before Caroline starts without us."

* * *

><p>At the reception Caroline stood to make a speech.<p>

"Anyone that knows me and my sisters know that we're Daddy's girls. But today I want to say a big thank you to my Mom and my aunt. For those of you who don't know my Dad is a Captain in the Navy and is gone for long stretches of time. So my Mom raised us, but what I want to thank her for happened a long time before I was born. Last year I had just been dumped by the guy I thought was Prince Charming so I went to stay with Aunt Sarah to clear my head for a few days. She told me this story, when she was in elementary school she got the lead in her school musical version of Cinderella. It was almost cancelled when her teacher was sick, so Mom without telling Dad and some of her friends stepped in to make sure it went ahead. It wasn't your traditional version of Cinderella rather than marrying the Prince Cinderella turned him down and went and married her best friend instead. It took a while thinking about it to figure it out. Prince Charming isn't always what you think the perfect guys should, he doesn't need to have a castle, a white horse or fall in love with you after knowing for a few hours. The real Prince Charming is the guy who makes you laugh and smile, who tells you when you're wrong, who shares your ups and downs and knows that glass slippers are so out of fashion." That caused a laugh. "Two weeks later I met Mark, he isn't your traditional Prince Charming, he's better. I love you." She squeezed his hand. "So Mom, Aunt Sarah thank you for teaching me the best lesson in the world."

* * *

><p>Rachel sat watching as Caroline danced with Puck.<p>

"Hey Mom." Beth came to join her.

"Hey sweetheart." Rachel smiled.

"Mark's great grandmother just told me I look just like you."

"What did you say?" Rachel asked.

"It was genetically impossible, but thank you anyway."

"Beth I know you know that just because biologically you're not mine, it doesn't mean I love you any less than…"

"Mom, whether you've been my sister or my mother you've been the one constant in life. I also know you love me. You've been the one to push me when I needed it and let me be when you knew I could figure it out on my own. You let me figure out who I wanted to be and helped me to achieve it. I couldn't ask for a better mother, even though I have no idea how you cope with nine teenagers my two are enough. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel hugged her.

"Stick around Caroline had an idea."

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Isaiah tapped on the microphone.<p>

"Can I have everyone's attention? Firstly I want to point out this was the bride's idea we just got roped in." He paused. "As Carrie mentioned earlier all my sisters are Daddy's girls and we always looked forward to him coming home. But despite all his medals our hero has always been our Mom. She raised us all, even with nine of us she always made time for us individually, was at all our activities, made sure I was the only boy in class to know who to waltz before he started kindergarten. All of this while holding down a ridiculous number of jobs, she's a teacher, she coaches glee club and cheerleading, teaching a practically every football player she's ever meet to dance so they didn't look like idiots at the prom. Not forgetting the worst kept secret in history. Until I was about ten I thought it was normal to have famous people come and sing in your living room. That it was normal that Disney sent you a stack of toys when your mom wrote the soundtrack to a Disney movie that won four Oscars. Or that she wrote the soundtrack to another movie that came out the day Carrie was born. It was all a big secret until the day they inducted her into the Songwriter's Hall of Fame. But she never gave up teaching she still loves making a difference in people's lives. For that we are very grateful. Mom we love you and this is from us to you."

Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel as the girls took to the stage; Rachel was already struggling not the cry.

**Amelia**: People always say

I have a laugh like my mother does

Guess that makes sense

She taught me how to smile when things get rough

**Talia**: I've got her spirit, she's always got my back

When I look at her I think I want to be just like that

**All**: When I love I give it all I've got

Like my mother does

When I'm scared I bow my head and pray

Like my mother does

**Caroline:** When I'm weak and unpretty

I know I'm beautiful and strong

Because I see myself

Like my mother does

**Grace:** I've never met a stranger, I can talk to anyone

Like my mother does

**Hayley:** I let my temper fly, she can walk away

when she's had enough

**Beth:** She sees everybody, for who they really are

I'm so thankful for her guidance

She helped me get this far

**All:** When I love, I give it all I've got

Like my mother does

When I'm scared I bow my head and pray

Like my mother does

**Zahara:** When I'm weak and unpretty

I know I'm beautiful and strong

Because I see myself

Like my mother does

**Layla:** She's a rock, she is grace

She's an angel, she's my heart and soul

She does it all

**All:** When I love, I give it all I've got

Like my mother does

When I'm scared I bow my head and pray

Like my mother does

**All:** When I'm weak and unpretty

I know I'm beautiful and strong

Because I see myself

Like my mother does

Like my mother does

**Caroline:** I hear people saying I'm starting to look

Like my mother does

"I think we did good." Puck whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I think we better than good." Rachel wiped away a tear. "I'm glad I came to unapologise."

"Trust me I would have been there even if you hadn't. I love you."

"I love you too."

The End.

A/N: The song is Like My Mother Does by Lauren Alaina.


End file.
